


Love On The Boards

by Hunter470



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Broadway References, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Family, Friendship, M/M, Musicals, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, canonical elements, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter470/pseuds/Hunter470
Summary: Danny is staring in a very successful Broadway musical with his friend Billy. It is now Billy's final performance in the show and a new actor will be taking his place. Of course, Danny can't stand Billy's replacement and hopes that he will survive the addition of one Steve McGarrett to the show.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 58
Kudos: 85





	1. Meet Cute? Not So Much!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun little story that I've had running around in my head for a while. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Danny looked over at his co-star, Billy, and was overcome with a feeling of sadness. They were in the process of taking their bows after another amazing performance, both men and the entire company were on fire tonight. Every song was pitch perfect and the crowd was on their feet cheering and clapping. So, why was he so sad? Could it be the fact that after a year-long run, Billy was leaving the show? The show that they both performed in through previews, opening night, and now his last performance. 

For the next two weeks the show would be dark while they rehearsed with Billy’s replacement. Although Danny was used to actors coming and going during a show’s run, he really wasn’t looking forward to working with the person who was replacing Billy. 

The two men walked off stage and Billy pulled his co-star over to the side to get out of the way of the rest of the cast who were exiting the stage. 

“Hey Danny! Are you ok?”

“I guess. Just wish you weren’t leaving the show.”

“You know it’s time for me to move on. We talked about this.” 

“I know...but why does that ass have to take your place?”

“Danny, you need to get over the whole ‘McGarrett stole my part’ bullshit.” Billy looked at his friend and hoped he would have gotten over this situation already. 

“But...”

“But nothing. It happened three years ago so just let it go.” Billy pleaded with his friend. 

“I guess. I just hate his stupid smug face.”

“Well, you better figure out how you’re going to make the audience believe you love him otherwise, you’re going to be out of the show and not him.”

“Oh, don’t you worry my friend. I’m nothing if not an amazing actor.” Danny smiled. 

“That may be true but you’ve never had to pretend to love someone you hate.” Billy laughed. 

“I’m not worried. He just needs to do his job and stay out of my way.”

“Oh boy...I see nothing but trouble ahead. Makes me glad that I’m outta here and don’t have to watch.”

“Very funny. It’s going to be fine...trust me.” Danny smiled and Billy knew nothing good could come of his friend’s demeanor. 

*************

Danny was in his dressing room and had just taken off his clothes when he heard a knock on the door. He wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way to the door. Melissa, who was also in the show, mentioned she would stop by to get him when the cast was ready to go hang out at a local club. As he approached the door the knocking got louder. “Calm down...I’m on my way!” Danny grabbed the handle and opened the door...but Melissa was not on the other side. 

“McGarrett! What the hell are you doing here?” 

“Hey, Danno!” Steve admired Danny’s hard chest, which was covered in a layer of golden hair. 

“What have I said about using my kid’s nickname for me?” 

“I don’t remember. I think you said you liked it.” Steve smirked. 

“No, in fact I told you not to use it...that it was off limits. You really have no sense of boundaries.” Danny huffed. 

“Sure I do.”

“Whatever. What do you want? I’m trying to get changed so I can go out with the cast.”

“Well, I saw the show and I wanted to come and say hi and to let you know how much I’m looking forward to working with you.”

“Ok, you’ve said what you came here to say and now you can be on your way.” Danny started to close his dressing room door when he heard a thud and couldn’t shut the door. He looked down to see a big combat boot between the door and the jamb. He rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fucking Steve McGarrett!”

“C’mom Danny. I’m trying here.”

“Steve, I appreciate the sentiment but I really don’t care. Now, please move your foot so I can change and meet my castmates.”

“Fine, have it your way.” Steve moved his foot and Danny slammed his dressing room door. 

Danny removed the towel from his waist and jumped in the shower. He wiped off the stage makeup with his washcloth and then washed his hair as he muttered to himself. “Dammit!” Danny was pissed that he let Steve get under his skin but wasn’t going to let it ruin his night out. Thankfully, he wouldn’t have to see Steve until rehearsals on Tuesday. 

Danny finished getting dressed when his phone rang. He looked down at the screen and sighed. 

“Yes, Rachel.” 

“Daniel, I know it’s late but I was hoping I could have Grace and Charlie tomorrow night. I realize it’s not my weekend and it’s during the week but Stan and I are going to England on Wednesday and I won’t be able to see them on my normal weekend.” 

“Rachel, you know what the judge said about last minute changes to the visitation schedule. When did this trip come up anyway? This is the first I’m hearing of it.”

“It came up today. My mother fell and hurt her back so Stan and I are going to go and help her for a couple of weeks.” Rachel sighed. “Please, Daniel. I’m just asking for a chance to see my children before going to be with my mother.” 

“I’m sorry but I can’t go against the judge’s orders. However, you can come over tomorrow after they get home from school and spend time with them at my place.”

“I was hoping to spend more than a couple hours with them. I’d prefer to have them for the night.”

“I’m sorry, but that’s not going to happen.”

“So, all I get is a few hours with the kids, which will be at your place and is more or less a supervised visit?”

“Yes, I’ll be there but I wouldn’t call it a supervised visit.” 

“Come on, Daniel we both know that’s what it would be and it’s not fair.” 

“Well, I’m sorry you feel that way but I’m not changing my mind. I have custody and it’s not your weekend...so, take it or leave it.”

“This is bullshit!” 

Danny laughed to himself. It was always a treat to hear Rachel drop the prim and proper act when she got angry. 

“Now now, that’s not very lady like. What would your mother have to say about that?”

“She’d say don’t take shit from that no talent wannabe.”

“Good one. I also wonder what she’d say if she found out that her daughter is nothing but a junkie who snorts away her husband’s money.”

“Fuck you, Daniel. You know I’m clean.”

“Yeah for now. You should be thankful the judge lets you see the kids one weekend a month. You’re lucky I’m even considering letting you see the kids tomorrow.” 

“You’d just love it if I went back to using...give you the ammunition to take my kids away from me.”

Danny was getting frustrated and didn’t have the time or the patience to deal with his crazy ex-wife. “Rachel, I’m not getting into this with you again. You can either see the kids at my place tomorrow or when you get back from England. It’s your choice.” 

“Fine. I’ll call you tomorrow to set up a time.” Rachel ended the call. 

Danny put his phone down and let out a deep breath. “Ughhhhhhhh!”

“Danny, is everything ok? 

“Kono, I didn’t hear you come in.” Danny smiled at the amazing wardrobe supervisor and one of his closest friends. 

“I figured. Let me guess...that was Rachel.” 

“Uh huh.”

“What did she want this time?”

“To take the kids tomorrow night because she and Stan are going to England on Wednesday to help care for her mother.”

“What did you say? I hope you told her to fuck off.”

“I told her she could see them tomorrow afternoon at my place but that wasn’t good enough for her. So, of course we got into a fight.”

“Danny, brah, you’re too nice. You shouldn’t have even given her that option. She’s a bitch.”

“Kono!”

“Well, after everything she put you through, cheating on you, the drugs, neglecting the kids...she’s lucky to see her kids at all.” Kono stared at her friend. “I’m just glad you have custody.”

“Thanks, Kono. You’re a good friend. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Damn right. I’m the best friend you’ll ever have and the best auntie to Grace and Charlie...and don’t you forget it!”

“How could I when you take every opportunity to remind me?” Danny grinned. “Anyway, she’s going to call me tomorrow to set something up.”

“Again, you’re just too nice.”

“I know. I can’t help it.”

“Oh, was that Steve McGarrett I saw leaving your room earlier?”

“He wasn’t leaving my room. He stopped by but I didn’t let him in.” Danny corrected his friend.

“What the hell did he want?” 

“He said he was looking forward to working with me, which is just bull. I know him too well to fall for his act. I’m sure he’s just trying to throw me off my game.”

“I hope you told him to go to hell. After what he did how could he think you’d just be happy about him being in the show?”

“Who knows what goes on in his head. He’s so full of himself. Just because he’s the son of John McGarrett, famous Broadway director. Such an entitled ass.”

“Don’t get me started on John McGarrett. He’s the reason why the family no longer talks to my cousin Chin. Ever since he mentored Chin, things just haven’t been the same. That whole financial scandal a few years ago just embarrassed the family.”

“I didn’t think they ever proved Chin was involved.”

“No charges were ever made but Chin never defended himself either. The family saw that as an admission of guilt and pretty much disowned him.”

“That’s rough.” Danny felt bad for his friend and wanted to cheer her up. “Hey, babe...how about we leave this very depressing party we’ve got going, find Melissa, and get drunk? I’m sure most the rest of the cast is at the club already.”

“Sounds good to me. Let’s get drunk!” Kono laughed and they both looked forward to forgetting about family issues for a few hours. 

************

Danny, Kono, and Melissa arrived at the club, which was full of their fellow cast members. Of course, most had already started drinking and were either singing at the piano or out on the dance floor. They walked towards where their friends were sitting and found some open chairs. 

“Danny, you made it!” Billy practically yelled to be heard over the singing. 

“Barely.” Danny sighed. 

“Did something happen?”

“McGarrett and then Rachel…but everything’s good now that I’m here with people I like.” 

“Well, let’s get you a drink.” Billy called over the server and ordered a round of drinks for the table. 

“I’m really gonna miss you, Billy.” Danny said with a sad expression on his face. 

“I’m gonna miss you too, man…but you’ll be ok.”

“Yeah, I hope you’re right. I just have to survive that neanderthal.” 

At that moment, Danny looked up and saw Steve walk into the club with one of the producers of the show. Fuck! He can’t get a moment away from this jerk. 

Danny watched as the producer walked Steve over to their table and introduced him to the rest of the cast. He could just tell Steve was loving the attention, which he lapped up like water. This man was so transparent it made Danny sick. He leaned over to Billy and whispered in his ear. “I need to go take a piss.” Danny stood up and walked towards the men’s room. 

“Danny! Danny!”

Danny heard Steve calling his name but he just kept walking pretending not to hear him. He quickened his pace and lost Steve in the crowd. As he approached the door to the men’s room, he saw the exit door and ducked out of the club into the alley. Fuck! Why did this man get to him so much? He needed to get a grip and learn to deal with Steve before he was the one out of the show like Billy said earlier. Danny took a deep breath and then opened the door to go back into the club. When he looked up, there was McGarrett looking at him with a very puzzled expression on his face. 

“Danny, why were you outside? I thought you were in the men’s room?”

“Um, I went through the wrong door. I guess I’ve had more to drink than I realized.” Danny replied hoping it sounded like a good reason. 

“Oh, well maybe you should hold off on drinking anything else tonight other than water.”

“Ah, yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” Danny smiled. “Well, if you’ll excuse me I should be getting back.”

“Wait, I wanted to talk to you.”

“Steve, there’s nothing to talk about. I don’t like you but since we have to work together I’ll put that aside for the sake of the show.”

“C’mon Danny! You can’t still be mad about me getting that part three years ago. That’s ancient history.” Steve realized that he stepped on a land mine as soon as he closed his mouth and saw the look on Danny’s face. 

“Ancient history? What the fuck McGarrett. You steal my role and you have the nerve to just brush it off like it’s no big deal. That role could have secured my future and the future for my children. You weren’t even in the running for the part until your father invested in the show and just like magic, I’m out and you’re in. Coincidence? Ha!”

“I didn’t have anything to do with that…that was all my father.”

“Maybe so, but I didn’t see you turning down the role. You just jumped right in and I was brushed aside. Do you even care about anyone but yourself? Do you even know what was going on in my life back then?” Danny looked at the blank expression on Steve’s face. “No, you don’t…you know why? Because all you care about is what’s best for Steve McGarrett. Well, fuck you. Now, step aside so I can get back to my friends.” 

“Danny, that was three years ago and look where you are now. You’re the lead of the most successful shows on Broadway.”

“Not that you care but it took three years of being in shitty show after shitty show to finally get my break while Steve McGarrett became a big star because his daddy bought him a show. So, while you were riding the wave of stardom, some of us were barely scrapping by. You know how much Broadway performers make if they aren’t the star? Well, they make scraps and I needed that job to pay for my divorce and lawyers to make sure my junkie ex-wife didn’t get custody of my kids. It’s bad enough I had to swallow my pride and ask my parents to help me…it was humiliating. So, again, fuck you.” Danny didn’t ask Steve to step aside this time he just barreled past him and made his way back to the table as Steve stood shell shocked by what Danny just told him. He knew Danny didn’t like him but didn’t realize how much until now. Steve took a deep breath and decided that he was going to make things right between him and Danny no matter what it took. 

*************

Danny got back to the table and sat down next to Kono, who was probably on her third or fourth drink by now. 

“Where’d you go?”

“To the men’s room.” Danny replied with a bit of an attitude. 

“Whoa! What’s up with you?” 

“Sorry...just had a run in with McGarrett. Why can’t he just leave me alone?” 

“What did he do now? Want me to take care of him?” 

Danny laughed thinking about Kono kicking Steve’s ass. “No, if he’s smart he’ll just steer clear.” 

“Ok. Just let me know if he bothers you. I’ll arrange for him to have a wardrobe malfunction on stage.” Kono laughed maniacally. 

“Thanks, but I don’t think we need to go there.”

“Well, the offer stands.” Kono added. 

“Hey, what are you talking about?” 

Danny turned to see that the show’s technical director, Jerry Ortega, was now sitting next to him. “Hey, Jerry. I didn’t see you sit down.”

“So, what are you taking about? Wait, let me guess, McGarrett.”

“Why would you say that?” Danny asked. 

“Well, I saw that tense scene with you and him outside the men’s room.” 

“You saw that, huh?” Jerry nodded his head. “Ok, it’s no secret I don’t like the guy but it’ll be ok. I’m a professional and I won’t let it interfere with the show.” 

“Ok...but if he causes any trouble let me know. You never know when a mic might go out or a spot malfunctions leaving him in the dark.”

“There’s no need for that, Jerry...but thanks for your support.” Danny patted Jerry on the back. 

“Well, that’s what friends are for. Just remember what I said.” Jerry winked and then got up to mingle with the other cast members. 

Danny smiled thinking about how both Kono and Jerry had his back. It was a nice feeling knowing people cared. Hopefully, things with Steve and him wouldn’t escalate and rehearsals the rest of the run would go smoothly. Of course, nothing ever goes as one hopes.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny does his best to get away from Steve, who tries to make things right with his co-star. Steve learns more about what his father did three years ago. Danny talks to his mother and some things are said that Danny doesn't want to hear...or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two a bit earlier than expected. Enjoy! 
> 
> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Danny made sure not to get too drunk at the club knowing that he had to get up early to get the kids off to school. He switched to water about an hour before he had to leave. 

Danny’s nephew, Eric, who was his understudy, had the night off from the show and was watching Grace and Charlie for the night. He still didn’t want to be out too late in case Charlie woke up looking for him. The younger of his two kids was still having a hard time after the divorce. He would wake up and be worried if Danny wasn’t home when he woke up. 

“Danny, how’s it going, man?”

“Lou, hey...I’m good. Just winding down a bit before I head home.” Danny replied to his favorite of the show’s two producers. 

“I hear ya. I’ll be heading out shortly myself. Renee will have my head if I don’t get home soon.” Lou laughed. 

“Well, don’t let me keep you.”

“I’ve got a bit of time. Plus, I needed to make sure my star is ok. It’s no secret that you’re not McGarrett’s biggest fan. I hope his inclusion in the show won’t be a problem.”

“No problem on my end. I don’t have to like the man to work with him.” Danny laughed. “Seriously, you’ve got nothing to worry about, Lou. I’m not about to jeopardize my career or the show over a personal issue.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear it. I gotta tell ya, I was a bit worried when Sam told me Steve would be Billy’s replacement. I’m hoping that he wasn’t wrong hiring McGarrett.”

“Again, don’t worry. I won’t let you, Mr. Denning, the cast, or the fans down.” 

“Thanks, Danny.” Lou squeezed his shoulder. “Ok, I need to get my ass home. See you at rehearsals on Tuesday.”

“I’ll be there. Have a good night.” Danny watched as Lou walked away, drank the last bit of water in his glass, got up, said his goodbyes, and walked towards the door. All he wanted right now was to get home and sleep. 

Once outside of the club, Danny enjoyed the cool crisp autumn air as he walked towards the subway entrance. He always loved this time of year especially after the hot humid days of summer. This was his city and he loved every part about living here. Sure, he sometimes wondered if he could make it in Hollywood but after visiting friends in LA, he could never picture himself living there full time. So, here is where he’d stay. Close to friends and family. Danny was just about to walk down the stairs to the subway when someone grabbed his shoulder. Not knowing if whoever grabbed him was friend or foe, Danny spun around and landed a punch to the person’s face. He watched as they fell to the ground in pain. 

“Fuck! Why’d you do that?”

Wait, he knew that voice. “Steve?”

“Yeah, dumb ass. Why did you hit me?”

“Better question would be, why are you sneaking up on people and grabbing them, you animal?”

“I wasn’t sneaking up on you. In fact, I called your name several times but you didn’t hear me so I grabbed your shoulder to get your attention.”

“Well, I didn’t hear you and I’m not going to apologize for hitting you. This is New York City, you just don’t go around grabbing people.”

“I’m sorry, Danny. I didn’t mean to upset you...I was just trying to get your attention before you got on the subway.” 

“Fine, you’ve got my attention. What do you want? I thought I made my feelings clear at the club.” 

Steve looked at Danny and was second-guessing why he wanted to talk to the man but wasn’t going to be deterred. “Yes, you were very clear but you walked away before I could say anything.” 

“What could you have said that would have made any difference, huh? It’s not like you could go back in time and change anything. So, yeah I walked away.” Danny let out a deep breath. “If there’s nothing else I’d like to get home to my children.” Danny turned towards the entrance to the subway. 

“Danny, please just give me five minutes.” Steve was almost begging the blond man. 

“Fine! You’ve got five minutes so start talking.”

“Thanks, Danny.” Steve was suddenly nervous knowing that he only had five minutes to start to make things right. “Ok, first I wanted to tell you that you’re right. I didn’t know what you were going through back then and honestly, I didn’t care. All that mattered was making my father happy and so I wasn’t focused on anything else.” Steve looked at Danny and hoped he was saying the right thing. “I’m not telling you this as an excuse for my behavior. I just wanted to tell you where I was back then mentally.” 

“Ok.” Danny looked at Steve wondering if there was more. 

“Second, I want to apologize for my behavior back then and tonight at the club. I was being an insensitive jerk and I’m sorry.”

Danny looked at Steve suspiciously wondering if he could believe him or if this was just a ploy. “Ok.”

“Ok? Is that all you have to say?” Steve questioned the New Jersey native. “I’m truly sorry that my actions caused you any difficulty.” Steve stared at Danny who just looked at the taller man. “So, do you accept my apology?”

“You’re apology has been noted. Acceptance pending.” Danny replied. “Now, I really have to get going. I’ll see you at rehearsal on Tuesday.” With that, Danny quickly descended the stairs to the subway platform leaving Steve standing on the street wondering what just happened. 

*************

Danny boarded the subway as he thought about his most recent encounter with Steve. Was his apology sincere or was it all just bullshit? He really didn’t know what to think. Everything in him was telling him not to trust the man. After all, this was Steve McGarrett the self-centered smug ass who stole his role. There’s no way he’s changed. Was there? Danny was more confused than ever but decided to not think about it anymore tonight. He’d be home soon and all he wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep.

***********

Steve didn’t know what to think about Danny’s response to his apology. One thing was clear, he still had more work to do if he was going to convince Danny that he wasn’t the same person as the one he knew three years ago. 

Steve pulled out his phone and knew who he needed to call.

“Hey, Steve. It’s kinda late to be calling.” 

“I’m sorry Chin, but I need to talk to you.”

“Brah, I’m half asleep. Come by in the morning and we can talk. Oh, and you better bring coffee and bagels.”

“Ok. I’ll be there at 8:00. Sorry for bothering you so late at night.”

“It’s ok. Just don’t make a habit of it.” Chin laughed. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good night.” Steve put his phone back in his pocket and walked back towards the club where his driver would be waiting to take him back home. 

************

Eric woke up when he heard the sound of the door closing. “Uncle D, is that you?”

“Who else would it be you numbskull?” Danny said sarcastically. “How were the kids? Any trouble?”

“No problems. Grace was on her phone all night texting and watching Tik Tok videos. Teenagers, right? Eric laughed. 

“Says the idiot barely out of his teens.” Danny teased his nephew. “How was my little man?”

“Charlie was awesome as usual. We played racecars and then he wanted to watch Young Sheldon. I don’t get that show but Charlie loves it.”

“Yeah, he thinks Sheldon is funny. Plus, they’re about the same age so I think he feels they could be friends.” Danny smiled. 

“So, how was the after party? Did Billy have fun?”

“The party was ok until that ass McGarrett showed up.”

“Damn! Billy hasn’t been out of the show a minute and he shows up at the party. What a jerk.”

“Yeah, he’s so clueless. I just hope I don’t kill him.”

“Did something happen?”

“I don’t want to get into it. I’m tired and want to go to bed.”

“Ok. I hope I don’t punch him for what he did to you back in the day.” 

“As much as I appreciate you wanting to punch him, please don’t risk your career.”

“Ok, Uncle D. How about when I have to fill in for you I eat a bunch of garlic before I have to kiss him?”

“Now, that’s funny and who am I to tell you what to eat?” Danny started laughing so hard and loudly that he was afraid he might wake up the kids. 

“Uncle D...the kids.” Eric started laughing.

“Sorry, but needed that. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’m here to help.”

“Ok, I’m off to bed. See you in the morning.”

“Good night.”

Danny walked towards his bedroom trying his best not to think about Steve. Damn. This is going to be a long run staring opposite the tall sexy dark haired man. “Fuck! Where did that come from? Shake it off Williams. Don’t let him get into your head.” Danny said aloud before taking off his clothes and crawling into bed. 

************

“Danno! Danno! Wake up!” Charlie jumped into bed next to his father. “You have to help me get ready for school.”

“Ok, ok…I’m awake buddy. Why don’t you go wake up your cousin and have him get your breakfast ready? I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Ok, Danno!” Charlie jumped off the bed and ran into the other room calling out for his cousin.

Danny groaned and rubbed his eyes before getting out of bed. He was up way too late and was now paying for it. Once he got the kids off to school, he was getting back in bed until at least noon. He had the day off and was going to take advantage of not having to go into work. 

************

Chin was reading his emails when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and opened it to see a smiling man carrying coffee and bagels. “Good morning, Steve. Come in.”

“Morning, brah.” Steve greeted his friend this a one arm hug. 

“I see you got coffee and bagels.” 

“As ordered.” Steve mock saluted Chin. “Ya know, it’s too bad they don’t have malasadas here.” 

“Oh, now that would be heaven.” Chin smiled. “So, what did you need to talk to me about?”

Steve sat down at the small table in Chin’s apartment. “I wanted to ask you about what happened three years ago when I got the lead in _Johnny and Britt_.”

“What do you want to know?” Chin had a feeling he knew where this was going but didn’t want to jump to any conclusions.

“There’s no easy way to ask this so I’m just going to go for it. Did my father buy me that role?”

Chin looked at Steve and took a deep breath before answering. “Steve, it’s been three years, why are you asking me this now? Did something happen?” 

“Someone said something to me last night that has me questioning how I got the lead in the show.”

“What did they say?” Chin asked.

“That the only reason I got that part was because my father invested in the show.” Steve sighed. “Is it true? Did someone else have that part before my father invested?”

“Steve, I really think you need to ask your father these questions.”

“Chin, you know very well I can’t ask my father that’s why I’m asking you. You’re an honorable man so I know you’ll tell me the truth.” 

Chin looked at the son of his mentor and was conflicted wondering what he should tell him. He wished he could tell Steve what he wanted to hear but was concerned by how it would affect their relationship. “Steve, you have to understand that you’re putting me in a tough position.”

“I know but I also know you’ll do the right thing.” 

Damn! Steve was appealing to his sense of honor and he had to do what was right no matter the outcome. “Ok, I’ll tell you what you want to know but please know that I wasn’t a part of what your father did back then.” Steve nodded his head to indicate he understood. “As you know, your father is all about the family name and its reputation. He was concerned that you’d never get a lead role and it would reflect poorly on the family and him. So, when he had a chance to invest in a show that he wasn’t producing, he took it as an opportunity to secure the lead for his son.”

“Chin, someone else had that role.” 

“It didn’t matter to your father. All he cared about was getting you a lead role in a show. So, if he had to throw some money at a show, so be it.” 

“Didn’t he think people would figure it out? It’s not like his investment was a secret.” 

“He really didn’t care. Plus, he wasn’t the main investor so he figured it wouldn’t be seen as nepotism.” Chin took a breath before continuing. “Steve, I’ve gotta ask, didn’t you think it was odd that after your father invested in the show you got the lead?” 

“If I am honest with myself, I never thought twice about it. All I cared about was making my father happy so I just went with it. Plus, you knew me back then…I wasn’t the most self-aware person around.” Steve looked down ashamed of his past behavior.

“Steve, don’t be so hard on yourself. Your father might have paid to get you in the show but you proved to everyone that you deserved to be there.”

“Maybe, but it still doesn’t make me feel any better about taking the role from someone who already had it.” 

“So, the person who said something to you was Danny Williams, right?”

“What? Why would you think that?”

“C’mon, you’re now in a show staring opposite him and I’m pretty sure he’s not your biggest fan. It’s not that hard to figure out who it was.”

“I don’t blame him for being upset…I’d feel the same way if I was in his position.” Steve’s voice was barely audible. 

“Steve, you can’t let Danny get to you. It’s been three years…he’s gotta move on already.” 

“Maybe, but it doesn’t make me feel any better especially after he told me how much not getting the role affected his life. Did you know he was going through a divorce after his wife cheated on him? She was also doing drugs and neglecting their two children. Oh, and to top it off, he had to fight for custody of his kids to make sure his junkie ex-wife didn’t take them away from him.”

“Steve….”

“No Chin…losing that role, at that time, was a huge blow to Danny and to think that I played a part in it makes me feel horrible.” 

“Steve, you can’t blame yourself. This is on your father.” Chin hoped to convince his friend that he wasn’t at fault. 

“Perhaps, it still doesn’t make me feel better.” 

“Why does this bother you so much? What aren’t you telling me?”

Steve looked at Chin and cursed the man’s intuition. “Fine, there’s more to it...I like Danny. As in, I think he’s amazing and want to get to know him better.”

“Now it makes sense.” Chin smiled.

“What makes sense?”

“The fact that you worked so hard to take Billy Selway’s place after he announced he was leaving the show.”

“So? It’s a great show…why wouldn’t I want to be in it?”

“Yeah, but none of us could figure out why you’d want to share the spotlight with Williams. Like I said before...Now, it makes sense.” Chin winked at his friend.

“Ok, ok. I really do think he’s amazing. I just hope he can get past what happened three years ago. I tried to talk to him last night but it didn’t go exactly as I planned.”

“Oh? What happened?”

“Let’s just say I put my foot in my mouth and Danny was not pleased.”

“Ouch. After last night, do you think you can change how he feels?”

“I don’t know but I’m going to try.” Steve paused. “I caught up with him after he left the club and I think I might have made a little progress.”

“Well, I wish you luck.” Chin lifted his coffee mug and tilted it towards Steve.

“Thanks, Chin. I’m gonna need it.” Steve smiled and started to think of a plan to win Danny over.

***********

“...but Ma!”

“No buts, Daniel. You need to get over not getting that part already. Who’s to say that even if you got the part the show would have been a success?” Clara knew Danny didn’t want to hear what she was saying but knew he needed to hear it anyway. “How long are you going to hold a grudge? It’s been three years sweetheart.”

Danny thought about what his mother said and knew she was right but he still didn’t like it. “Ma, it’s not that simple.”

“Yes, it is if you let it be. You’ve always been the most stubborn of my four children.” Clara sighed loudly. “You need to figure out a way to forgive the man before it eats you up.”

“He’s just so infuriating...always so smug thinking he’s god’s gift.” Danny grumbled. 

Clara listened to her son and started to laugh.

“Why are you laughing? This isn’t funny!”

“I’m sorry. You’re right, it’s not funny but maybe you need to think about why Steve gets to you so much.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, do you think that there’s more to things than you realize. Like maybe you have feelings for the man.”

“Oh, I have feelings all right. I hate him.”

“You know what they say about how there’s a thin line between love and hate.”

Danny couldn’t believe what his mother was suggesting...he certainly didn’t love the Neanderthal. “Ma, you’re crazy.”

“Maybe, but I think I’m right about this sweetie. All I’m saying is to think about it...really think about it.”

“Fine! I still think you’re crazy.”

Clara laughed. “Ok, I hate to cut you off but your father is waiting for me. We’re going out to lunch.”

“Ok, Ma. Thanks, and I love you.”

“I love you too. Remember, mama knows best.”

“Yes, Ma.” Danny ended the call and let out a deep breath. Could his mother be correct? His head was starting to hurt so he decided to brush aside what his mother said and crawled back under the blankets and pulled them over his head shutting out the world. He needed as much sleep as he could get before having to deal with Rachel later that afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like, feel free to leave kudos or comments...they are always appreciated but not necessary. Cheers!


	3. First Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of rehearsal doesn't go as planned. Things start to thaw between Danny and Steve. Grace and Charlie meet their father's co-star. A guest stays for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than I had intended but the muse gets what she wants. Enjoy. 
> 
> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Danny had just finished a text to Grace when Kono walked into his dressing room carrying two cups of coffee. 

“Morning.” Kono smiled and handed one of the cups to Danny. 

“You’re the best, doll.” Danny lifted his cup, took a gulp, and then let out a soft moan. “Damn! This is good.”

“Sounds like it.” Kono laughed. “So?”

“So, what?” 

“Spill. What happened with Rachel yesterday? Did she come over to see the kids?” 

Danny sighed and took a deep breath. “Yeah, she stopped by...even brought that dolt of a husband with her.”

“She brought Stan? That’s some nerve.” Kono was not pleased. “You actually let him in your place?”

“Yes.” Kono looked at Danny as if she was trying to mentally shake her friend. “Don’t judge me! What was I supposed to do?”

“Well, to start, you should have slammed the door in his stupid face.” 

“Kono, as much fun as that would have been, I have to think about the kids. What good would causing a scene do? That’s all I needed...getting into a yelling match with Rachel with the kids there. So, I sucked it up and took the high road.” 

“Wow! I’ve said it before...you’re a saint.”

“I don’t know about that...I’m just trying to be a good father.”

“Well, you’re certainly the best father I know. Not many fathers would put up with all the shit Rachel put you through for their kids.”

“Thanks, Kono. It’s really the only way I know how to be. I just hope I don’t fuck them up and they’re happy.”

“I don’t think you need to worry about that. Those kids are amazing and that’s because of you.” 

Danny was feeling a bit embarrassed by Kono’s kind words but definitely appreciated her saying them. “Thanks again, babe.” 

“Anytime. That’s what friends are for.” Kono smiled. “So, no drama then?”

“Surprisingly, no, which was nice.”

“Good. Ok, I should go. I’ve got some work I need to do. Steve is taller and a bit more muscular than Billy so his wardrobe needs to be altered.” 

“Well, you better take care of that before his smugness pitches a fit.” Danny and Kono both crack up as she walks towards the door. She opens it and almost walks right into Steve. 

“Well, speak of the devil.” Kono smiled, turned to look at Danny, mouthed ‘oh my God’, then walked past Steve. “Catch you boys later.” 

“Hey.” Steve said tentatively. “May I come in?”

“I suppose.” Danny stiffened up not knowing what to expect. 

Steve walked into the room and closed the door. He saw Danny’s posture change and thought he might be uncomfortable with him in his dressing room. “I wanted to stop by and say thanks for talking to me last night. I know you’re probably not ready to forgive me but I thought for the sake of the show we could at least call a truce.” 

Danny looked at Steve and was actually surprised at his offer. “Yes, I think I can manage that much. I appreciate you coming to talk to me after the way I treated you last night.”

“You had your reasons and I get it. I’m just hoping you’ll eventually accept my apology for my behavior. I certainly can’t ask you to forgive my father however.” Steve looked at Danny who had a confused look on his face. “Oh, yeah...after you made that comment about my father buying the role for me in Johnny & Britt I did some investigating and you were right, my father did invest in the show to get me the part.” 

Danny couldn’t believe Steve was confirming his suspicions. He felt vindicated and at the same time it didn’t really make him feel better about losing the part. “Steve, why are you telling me this?” 

“Because I thought you should know.” Steve hoped sharing this information would help Danny get past the anger.” Plus, I wanted you to know that I had nothing to do with it like I told you last night.” 

“Well, thanks for telling me. I can’t say it changes much but I know it must have been hard for you to find this out and then to tell me.”

“Like I said, you deserved to know.” Steve wanted to say more but hesitated. 

“Is there more?”

“Ah, I really do think you’re an amazing performer and I’m looking forward to working with you.” 

“Um, thanks.” Danny gave what appeared to be a half smile. “Well, we have a long day ahead so we should probably get to it.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I think we’re blocking the first act today.” 

“Yep, and we better get on out there cause our stage director, Kamekona, doesn’t tolerate tardiness.” 

“Yeah, I heard about him.” Steve laughed and they both left Danny’s dressing room. 

*************

Rehearsal was moving along much smoother than anyone could have expected. Even Danny was surprised at how well things were going. 

After a few hours of making sure they hit their marks, which wasn’t a challenge for most of the cast since they’ve been doing the show for months, they broke for lunch.

In the afternoon, they’d focus on running through some choreography with their lead choreographer, Lynn, who was amazing. Danny loved working with her and she even helped Grace with her routine for dance squad tryouts. 

Danny sat in the pit under the stage eating his lunch. This was his preferred location during lunchtime because he was able to hide and enjoy his food in peace. Most of the cast knew his hiding spot but they never dared bother him unless it was an emergency, which never happened. 

Danny was about to take a bite of his sandwich when his phone started to vibrate. He looked at the screen and smiled. “Hey, monkey! What’s up?”

“Can you ask Auntie Kono if she can come over and help me pick out an outfit for my class social on Friday?”

“Oh course I can, sweetie.” Danny smiled. “How’s school today?”

“It’s good. I aced my history exam.”

“That’s my girl! I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks, Danno. How’s your day going? Is Steve McGarrett super cool in person?”

“He’s ok but I wouldn’t say he’s super cool.” 

“Oh.” Grace sounded disappointed.

“Sweetie, I don’t really know him that well so he might be cool.”

“That makes sense. I bet once you get to know him you’ll like him. He seems super nice. Oh, and he’s so cute.”

Danny rolled his eyes and really didn’t want to hear that his daughter thought the jerk was cute. “Well, I guess we’ll have to wait and see if he’s nice.” Danny replied.

“Danno, do you think I could meet him?”

“Yes, I’m sure there will be an opportunity to meet him eventually. Anyway, don’t you need to get back to class?”

“Yep. See you later. I love you.”

“Danno loves you too.” Danny ended the call and finished his lunch. 

*************

With everyone back from lunch, it was time to work on some of the dance numbers. Most of the dancing was pretty standard for a Broadway show, which Steve picked up quickly. However, there was a more complicated number at the end of the first act that concluded with a kiss between the two male leads. Sure Danny had kissed Billy many times throughout the show’s run but now, now he had to kiss Steve. Sure, the man was very attractive and it wasn’t like kissing him would be difficult...but could he make it look believable? 

Danny started to hear his mother’s words in his head, ‘You know what they say about how there’s a thin line between love and hate’. Danny did his best to ignore those words and focused on not screwing up the dance moves. 

Just like everything else, Steve nailed even the more complicated numbers with ease, which did not help Danny’s dislike of the man. He was so hoping Steve would make a fool of himself but that wasn’t in the cards. He figured Steve was the perfectionist type and probably snuck into the audience over the last few weeks and memorized the dance moves. Whatever the case, even Lynn was quite pleased by Steve’s abilities, which made her job that much easier. 

It was getting close to the end of rehearsal when Lynn suggested doing a run through of the first act’s closing number...including the kiss. Danny told himself he could do this and focused on the choreography. 

Everything was going along perfectly right up until the kiss. The choreography called for Danny to come out of a turn and then make it look like he naturally ended up being embraced in Steve’s arms. It was a move he had done hundreds of times but this time, this time was different. When he came out of the turn, he lost his balance. Steve reached out to catch him but was only able to grab his arm, which didn’t prevent Danny from falling but probably lessened the impact. Unfortunately, the blond still landed on his previously injured knee. 

“Fuck!” Danny shouted and knew it wasn’t good. The cast ran over to see how their star was doing and feared he might be sidelined because of the injury. 

“Danny, are you ok?” Steve asked hoping it wasn’t as bad as it appeared. 

“No, I’m not ok, Steven. Do I look ok?” Danny bit back at his co-star. 

“Sorry, I’m just concerned.”

Danny felt bad for yelling at Steve but was in too much pain to offer an apology. “Can someone get me...”

“...an ice pack.” Junior, their trainer, handed Danny the ice pack he had brought over. 

“Thanks, Junior.” Danny took the ice pack and placed it on his knee.” 

“You really should get that looked at...it could be serious.” 

“I’ll be fine, Junior. It looks worse than it feels. It will be fine in a couple of days. However, I do think I’m done rehearing today.” 

“That’s right you are. You need to go home and ice it and stay off of your feet. We can’t have our star being sidelined.” Lou, who had been watching the rehearsal, ordered Danny home for the day. 

“Ok ok...I’ll go home but I’ll be back tomorrow.” Danny insisted. 

“Well, we’ll reassess in the morning. If your knee still isn’t better, you’ll sit and watch and nothing more.”

“Fine.” Danny tried to stand but once he put pressure on his knee, he winced in pain. 

Realizing that he couldn’t stand, Steve reached out and offered his hand. “Take my hand.”

“I can get up on my own. I don’t need help.”

“Danny, you can’t put pressure on your knee. Just take my hand.”

“Really, I’m fine. I’ll just wait for Kono. She shouldn’t be much longer. She can get me home.”

“Don’t be so stubborn. Just let me help you.”

“Fine, but don’t think this changes anything. I still don’t like you.”

“Oh, I’d never think that!” Steve said with a smile. 

************

Melissa brought Danny his jacket and keys from his dressing room and handed them to him. Steve walked up and held out his arm for Danny to lean on. 

“All set?”

“Yeah. You really don’t have to take me home. I can grab an Uber.”

“First, I’m taking you home. It’s settled. Second, my car and driver are outside and he can take us to your place. No need to pay an Uber.” 

“Of course you have a driver. Why does that not surprise me?” Danny rolled his eyes. “Do you even know how to drive?”

“I grew up in Hawaii and learned how to drive in high school.” Steve glared at Danny.

“Ah. I heard you’re from Hawaii.”

“Oh yeah? I’m flattered you know where I’m from.” 

“Well, don’t be...It’s good to know as much about your enemies as possible.”

“Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that’s the reason.” Steve smirked. 

The two men walked, albeit slowly, towards a nice looking SUV, which was waiting outside the theatre. Danny noticed a man in a suit standing next to the car. He saw them approaching and immediately moved to open the door. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. McGarrett.” 

Hello, Hirsch. This is Danny Williams. He injured his knee so we need to take him home.”

“Yes, sir.” Hirsch looked at Danny. “Where to, Mr. Williams?”

“Please, call me Danny.”

“Thank you but I’m afraid that would not be proper.” 

“Oh. Ok.”

“Danny, where do you live?” Steve asked.

Danny smiled and gave Hirsch his address, which was in Greenwich Village. Steve smiled thinking to himself that that part of the city was totally where he could see Danny living. It fits him. 

“Thank you, sir. Now, if you’ll step into the vehicle we can be on our way.”

Steve helped Danny into the SUV making sure he didn’t hurt himself. Once Danny was inside, Steve closed the door and entered from the other side and sat next to his co-star. 

“You know, you don’t have to sit in the back with me.”

“I don’t have to...I want to. Besides, Hirsch would never allow me up front. Isn’t that right Hirsch?”

“That is correct sir.” Hirsch replied. 

“See.” Steve smiled. “You’ve got no choice, Danny.” Steve reached over and squeezed Danny’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’re going to get along great.” 

Danny rolled his eyes and looked out the window to avoid Steve’s gaze. This man was something else. 

*********

The ride to Danny’s place was mostly in silence. Steve tried to engage him in conversation but the stubborn blond didn’t respond except for a nod here and there. He knew he was being difficult but didn’t care...he was in pain. Danny just wanted to get home, take some ibuprofen, crawl into bed, and sleep. 

“Sir, we’re here.” Hirsch announced as he pulled up to Danny’s building and parked the car. 

Steve got out of the car and walked to the other side. He opened the door and offered his hand to Danny, who grumbled but took his hand anyway.

“How much did it kill you to take my hand?” 

“Hush and help me get inside you animal.”

Danny and Steve walked up to the nice looking brownstone. Steve was surprised that Danny lived in such a nice place but didn’t say anything. Instead, he followed Danny inside. Thankfully, they only had to go up a short flight of stairs. 

Danny pulled out his keys, unlocked the door, slowly limped inside, and Steve followed. 

“Wow! This place is amazing!” Steve said as he looked around taking in the modern mixed with traditional. He really liked the exposed brick walls. The place certainly had charm. 

“Thanks. We like it.” Danny smiled and Steve was hopeful that the man was letting down his guard. 

“How long have you lived here?” 

“A while. I got lucky to get it. It didn’t hurt that my Ma’s brother owned the building.” 

“That’s nice.”

“Yeah, it was right after my divorce.” Danny said quietly. “Anyway, we’ve got three bedrooms and two bathrooms, it’s close to the kids’ schools, plus I really love the vibe of the neighborhood. It’s very open and diverse.” 

“It really is...I always thought it would be cool to live in this neighborhood but my father was against it. No son of his would live in that neighborhood with those people...his words, not mine.” 

As Danny listened to Steve he wondered what it must have been like to grow up in his family. Thankfully, his parents were very open minded and taught all their kids to respect others and appreciate the differences in people. So, when he came out as bisexual, his parents embraced him and loved him as they always did. 

“That sucks.”

“Yeah, but I can’t change the past. Plus, things are mostly better now.”

“Well, it still sucks.” Danny looked at Steve and started to feel bad for the guy. Dammit! Don’t let him get to you. “Well, I need to get off my feet.”

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to go on and on. Can I get you anything?” 

“Would you mind grabbing an ice pack out of the freezer? Oh and a glass of water?” 

“You got it.” 

“Thanks. I’m gonna get the ibuprofen and crawl into bed.” Danny turned and slowly made his way to his bedroom. Steve watched just to make sure he didn’t need any help. 

***********

Steve was sitting on the couch at Danny’s place watching TV. It had been a few hours since he brought his co-star home after injuring himself during rehearsal. Danny fell fast asleep after Steve brought him an ice pack and taking some pain killers. 

As he flipped through the channels, Steve heard a key in the front door. He turned off the TV and stood up in preparation for whoever was entering. 

“Danno! We’re home!”

Steve heard a young boy’s voice and figured it was Danny’s son. He looked towards the door and saw a young woman with brown hair and a blond boy, who was the spitting image of his father. 

Charlie ran into the living room only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw a strange man standing in his living room. Before Steve could say anything, Charlie began to yell as loudly as he could. “Stranger danger! Stranger danger!” The blond haired repeated himself over and over. 

Steve didn’t know what to do. He obviously scared the boy so he decided to sit down hoping to calm him down. Grace ran into the room with her small bottle of pepper spray ready to use it against the intruder. She looked at the man sitting on the couch and immediately recognized him as Steve McGarrett. She bent down, placed her hands on her brother’s shoulders, and calmly spoke into his ears. 

“Charlie, it’s ok. This is Steve McGarrett. He’s in Danno’s show. He’s not a stranger.”

“Are you sure, Gracie?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Grace hugged her brother and then looked at Steve. She stood up and approached the man sitting on the couch. “Hi, I’m Grace and this is Charlie. Why are you here? Did something bad happen to Danno?”

“Hello, Grace and Charlie Your father hurt his knee at rehearsal so I helped him get home and thought I should stick around in case he needed help. He’s sleeping now.”

“You mean, I was sleeping.” Danny appeared behind them wearing a pair of athletic shorts and carrying a t-shirt in his hand. Steve couldn’t help but admire the compact muscular man. “Who can sleep with all the yelling?” Danny looked at Steve and his kids waiting for an answer. 

Charlie ran over to his father and wrapped his arms around him pressing into his side. “I’m sorry, Danno. I got scared when I saw a strange man in our house.”

“It’s ok, Charlie. You did the right thing because Steve is definitely strange.” Danny smiled and then pulled the t-shirt over his head covering up what Steve had been admiring. 

“Hey! I’m not strange.” Steve joked. 

“Well, I think the jury is still out on the one, babe.” 

Did Steve just hear that correctly? Did Danny call him babe? 

“Mr. McGarrett, thank you for taking care of our dad.”

“You’re welcome, Gracie. I’m glad I could help. Oh, and please call me Steve.” 

“Danno, how did you hurt yourself?” Charlie looked at his father with eyes wide open. 

“It was just a little accident. Nothing to worry about. In fact, my knee is feeling better already.” 

“That’s good to hear. You need to be more careful, dad.” Grace said to her father as if she was the parent, which caused Steve to laugh. 

“What are you laughing at, you Neanderthal?”

“Oh nothing.” Steve replied. 

“That’s right.” Danny looked at his kids. “Why don’t you two start your homework and then we’ll have dinner later and you can tell me all about your days. 

“Sounds good.” Grace looked at Steve and smiled. “It was nice meeting you.”

“It was very nice meeting both of you too.” 

“C’mon, Charlie. Let’s go do our homework.” Grace and Charlie left the room and walked down the hall to their bedrooms. 

“They seem like great kids, Danny.”

“They’re the best. I don’t know what I would have done if I lost custody.”

“I’m happy that you didn’t have to find out.”

“Thanks. By the way, why are you still here? You didn’t have to stick around. I’m sure Steve McGarrett has more important places to be…women to wine and dine and romance.”

Steve laughed at Danny’s last comment. “Yeah, not really. I’m actually a bit of a homebody. Most of what you’ve probably heard or read about me is because of my father’s PR team. He thinks I should have a certain reputation...the single bachelor out looking for love. You see, my father doesn’t approve of many aspects of my life...including the fact that I’m gay.”

“What? No way! Steve McGarrett likes guys?”

“Yeah, I thought you knew...at least I figured you’d noticed with the way I was flirting with you.” 

“That was flirting?” Danny laughed then saw the look on Steve’s face. “Sorry but I just figured you knew I was bi and were using it to your advantage to get on my good side. I never considered that you were actually flirting.”

“Well I was but I guess I wasn’t as smooth as I thought.”

“Yeah, smooth you are not, babe.” Danny laughed. 

There it was again. Danny had called him babe for the second time. Steve hoped this was a good sign. 

All this talk about flirting was a bit strange so Danny changed the subject. “So, you grew up in Hawaii. What brought you to New York?”

“Well, I’m actually from New York but after my parents divorced, my mom moved my sister and me to Hawaii. She had some relatives there plus she wanted to get as far away from my father as possible.” Steve sighed before continuing. “Anyway, after my mother died my sister Mary and I ended up back with our father in New York.”

“I’m sorry to hear about your mother. That couldn’t have been easy.”

“To be honest, it sucked beyond belief. Mom was great. She loved Mary and me and was so cool. She treated us very well and she even accepted me when I came out to her. So, her death and then having to move back with our father was hard.” 

“I bet. I can’t imagine what that must have been like for you.”

“Yeah, I can’t say I reacted well to the situation. Instead of standing up for myself I just fell in line. I’m not proud of my behavior but it was just easier to fall in line.”

Danny looked at Steve and started to understand why the man was the way he was. He really hoped that things were changing because it would make working with him a lot easier. 

“So, now you know my story.”

“Thanks for being so open and honest. I know I’ve judged you without really knowing you and I apologize for treating you badly. It was just such a blow when I lost that role three years ago. Now that I know you had no part in it and understand you a bit better, your apology from last night is accepted.”

Steve was shocked that Danny had accepted his apology. He really didn’t think he’d ever forgive him. “Wow! Thanks, Danny.”

“You’re welcome. It still stings but I’m ready to move on if you are.” 

“I’d really like that.” Steve smiled and Danny could have sworn he saw tears in the man’s eyes. 

“Ok, then it’s settled. How about we relax for a bit and talk about the show? Oh, and you more than welcome to stay for dinner with me and the kids.” 

“Dinner with you, Grace, and Charlie sounds great.” 

“Ok, let’s talk about the show...”

Danny and Steve spent the next hour discussing the various aspects of the show - the staging, musical numbers, and the relationship between the two lead characters. They talked about each characters’ motivations and how they eventually fell in love. It was a great conversation, which could have gone on all night if not for one hungry eight year old. 

“Danno, I’m done with my homework and I’m starving!” Charlie said drawing out the word starving. 

“Well, we certainly can’t have that now can we?” Danny smiled at his son. “How about we order pizza?”

“Awesome! I’ll go tell Gracie.” Charlie ran off to tell his sister about dinner. 

“You good with pizza?”

“Sure. I’ll have Hawaiian.” 

“Oh no no no...pizza is mutz, sauce and dough. That is it. Alright? You, wanna put a pepperoni on your slice, that's fine. But, ham? Out! Fruit? Out! Okay? I don't care where you’re from. Pizza and pineapple do not belong in the same air space.”

“Wow! You seem to feel quite strongly about this.” Steve replied with a huge grin on his face. 

“What? Why are you smiling?”

“Cause you’re cute when you get all riled up.”

Danny’s face started to turn red and definitely didn’t miss Steve’s attempt at flirting this time. “I gotta hand it to ya, that was smooth.” Danny smiled and his eyes seemed to sparkle. 

“Ok then, no Hawaiian.”

“No Hawaiian what?” Danny and Steve heard coming from Grace as she entered the room.

“No Hawaiian pizza. Steve thinks that abomination is something I’d ever allow in my house.” Danny said sternly.

“Aww...can’t we at least try it, Danno? Please?” Grace was doing her best puppy dog eyes, which she knew he couldn’t resist. 

“Yeah, can’t we try, Danno?” Steve chimed in mimicking Grace. 

“Fine! Who am I to disappoint my wonderful daughter? We’ll get one pepperoni and one Hawaiian.” 

Grace walked over to Steve and gave him a high five. She was excited to try Hawaiian pizza...of course it was more because Steve liked it and she wanted to seem cool. She still couldn’t believe he was in her house. 

“Grace, please go see what your brother is up to. He’s being too quiet.”

“Sure thing.” Graced looked at Steve. “Make sure he orders a Hawaiian pizza.” 

“Yes, Ma’am!” Steve replied with a smile as she went to check on Charlie. “I like her. She really has you wrapped around her finger.” 

“Yeah, they both do...there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for either of them. They’re my life.” Danny said proudly. 

“That’s great! I wish my father was more like you but there’s no sense dwelling on it since he’ll never change.” 

“I’m sorry, Steve. Kids should never feel like their parents don’t care or like they wouldn’t do anything to make them happy.”

“Yeah, sadly my father thinks buying me a role in a Broadway show is making me happy. Ha! What a joke…the only one truly happy with what he does is him. Everything he does is for him and no one else.” 

Danny could see the sadness on Steve’s face and then reached out and put his hand on the brunette’s leg. “Hey! You can’t keep beating yourself up for the sins of your father. So, how about you your father and what he’s done? Can you do that for tonight if nothing else?” 

Steve smiled and shook his head. “Sure, I can do that. So, how about you get to ordering those pizzas?” 

“Yes, sir. Such a control freak!” Danny laughed as he grabbed his phone to open the app for the pizza place they frequently ordered from. Although he flinched when he selected the Hawaiian pizza, he knew it would make his daughter happy so he sucked it up…if it also made Steve happy, then so be it…it’s not like he cared one way or the other. 

“Ok, pizzas have been ordered and will be here in thirty minutes.” Danny glanced towards Charlie’s room and wondered what happened to Grace. He stood up and looked at Steve. “I’m just going to go check on Charlie. Did you want to come with me?”

Steve was surprised that Danny wanted him to go with him to check on Charlie. “Um, are you sure?”

“Yeah, just come on already.” 

The two men walked down the hall to Charlie’s room. They heard him playing as they approached. Danny looked into his son’s room and saw him playing with his race cars. He reached out and knocked on the doorframe to get Charlie’s attention. “Knock knock. Do you mind if we come in?”

“Sure, Danno.” Charlie smiled at his father and the tall man standing next to him. “Steve, would you like to play race cars with me?” 

“I would love to play race cars with you.” Steve moved across the room and sat down on the floor next to Charlie. Danny watched as his son explained the rules of the race as Steve listened to every word even asking Charlie questions so he didn’t break any of the rules. Danny couldn’t believe how good Steve was with his son and damn if it didn’t make his heart melt. Fuck! He was definitely in trouble with this one.

Steve and Charlie played until the pizzas were delivered at which time, they all sat in the living room balancing their pizza on their laps…all except for Charlie who sat at the coffee table so he didn’t drop his food. Grace and Charlie tried Steve’s Hawaiian pizza but only Grace liked it. Danny was so proud of his boy when he saw the look of disgust on Charlie’s face after taking a bite of the offensive pizza.

Danny, Steve, and the kids finished their pizza while having fun talking about their days at school. After telling everyone about the class lizard that got out of its cage, Charlie got up and sat on his father’s lap. Danny shifted a bit to avoid aggravating his knee. 

They continued talking and Grace asked Steve a million questions while Charlie kept trying to get a word in edgewise. Danny watched as his kids vied for his co-star’s attention, while he tried to ignore the building pain in his knee. He knew it was time for more ibuprofen but didn’t want to interrupt the fun. Danny reached down and started rubbing his knee hoping Steve wouldn’t notice…of course that was not the case. 

“Danny, are you ok? You keep rubbing your knee. Do you need more ibuprofen?”

Grace looked at her father and could tell he was in pain. “Danno, want me to get the ibuprofen?”

“If you wouldn’t mind, that would be great. Thanks, Monkey.” Grace got up and went to retrieve the pills for her father while Steve grabbed a glass of water and a fresh ice pack from the freezer. 

“Here you go.” Steve handed the water and ice pack to Danny. 

Charlie grabbed the ice pack from his father’s hand and placed it on Danny’s knee. “Does that feel better, daddy?” 

“Yes it does buddy. Thank you.” Danny ruffled his son’s hair, who started to giggle. 

“Danno! Don’t mess with the hair.” Charlie protested. 

“Sorry.”

“It’s ok, Danno…you’re in pain so you forgot.” 

Danny smiled and appreciated his son’s help taking care of him. 

“Charlie, you’re a good helper. I’ll have to have you take care of me when I’m not feeling well.” Steve smiled. 

“That would be so cool! I’m the best helper. Right, Danno?”

“That’s right.”

“Here’s the ibuprofen.” Grace handed the bottle to her father and sat back down on the couch as Danny took a couple pills.

“Danny, do you think you’ll need to see a doctor?” 

“I don’t think so. It’s just an old dance injury that flares up every now and then…it’ll be fine in the morning.”

“If it’s not better in the morning you need to see a doctor.” Steve was really concerned that Danny’s knee was worse than he was letting on. “In fact, maybe I should stay here tonight just to make sure you’re ok.”

“Steve, that’s not necessary. Plus, you don’t have any clothes or your other stuff here.”

“Danno, I think Steve should stay here tonight. What if you need help in the middle of the night?”

“Gracie, I’ll be fine.”

“Daddy, why can’t Steve stay here to help you? I don’t want you to hurt your knee more.” Charlie questioned his father. 

“I’m not going to win this one, am I?” 

“Nope.” Grace and Charlie responded at the same time. 

“Fine…but that doesn’t solve the problem of Steve not having his stuff here.” 

“Danny, I was going to tell you earlier that it’s not a problem. I keep extra clothes in the car along with my personal items. Hirsch can bring them in before he goes home for the night.”

“Wait, Hirsch has been here this whole time?”

“Not the whole time…he did leave for a bit to run errands for my father but he’s been back for about an hour.”

“Oh, I see.” Danny wasn’t completely surprised that Steve’s driver was hanging around but would probably never understand that lifestyle. “Ok, I guess Steve’s staying the night.” Both kids cheered and hugged their father. 

Steve sent a text message to Hirsch, who quicky brought his personal items to him. Danny was now doing his best to clean up the dinner plates and pizza boxes while Grace and Charlie went back to their bedrooms. Danny suspected Grace was talking to Kono about her dress for the social on Friday night. He still couldn’t believe he had a teenaged daughter and was not looking forward to her dating but he trusted her so it made it a bit easier. Steve came back into the living room and set his bag down next to the couch. He assumed that this is where he’d be sleeping tonight, which made the most sense.

“Danny, do you need any help?”

“Nah, I’m just finishing up now. Take a seat and I’ll be right there. Did you want anything to drink?”

“Sure, but I’ll come and get it…you should be the one sitting and resting your knee.”

Danny smiled and appreciated Steve’s thoughtfulness. It was really starting to sink in that he had misjudged the man. “Thanks, Steve. I’m sure you can find what you need.” Danny passed his co-star and they brushed hands as he left the kitchen and took a seat on the couch. Because the place had an open concept, the kitchen was open to the living room and Danny could see Steve grabbing some bottles of water from the refrigerator. 

After rejoining Danny on the couch, the two men continued to talk about the show. At one point, Charlie came out of his bedroom dressed in his pajamas. 

“Danno, are you going to tuck me in?” Charlie looked at his father with sad puppy eyes. 

“Sure buddy. Give me a few minutes.” Danny moved to get up and winced in pain, which of course Steve noticed. 

“Danny, why don’t you let me do it…you should stay off your knee as much as possible.”

“Are you sure?” Steve nodded his head. “Hey Charlie! Do you mind if Steve tucks you in tonight so I can rest my knee?”

“That would be so cool! Can he read me a story too?” Danny looked at Steve and mouthed ‘I’m sorry’, which was met with a goofy smile from Steve indicating he didn’t mind his son’s request. 

“I’d be happy to read you a story, buddy.” 

“Yay!” Charlie cheered and then ran back into his room. 

“Steve, you really don’t have to read a story if you don’t want. He’ll understand.”

“No, I said I would and I’m happy to do it. Charlie’s a great kid and I don’t want to disappoint him.” Steve smiled and then walked to Charlie’s bedroom. 

Danny watched as Steve disappeared into Charlie’s room. Damn! I’m in so much trouble, he said aloud. 

“Why are you in trouble, Danno?” Grace appeared out of nowhere and questioned her father.

“Oh, no reason. Just talking to myself.”

“Uh huh.” Grace said with a mischievous grin on her face.

“What?”

“You know, you’re not fooling me, Danno. I know what’s going on.”

“Grace, I don’t know what you think you know, but you’re wrong.”

“Sure I am…you forget that I know you, Dad.”

“Yeah, well you don’t know me as well as you think you do.”

“I saw you and Steve tonight…all the glances, the accidental touches, the flirting.”

“Flirting? I think you were seeing things.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re right.” Grace smiled. “Just so you know, Charlie and I approve.”

“Well, thanks although I don’t know what you need to approve.”

“Ok, if that’s the way you want to play it.” Grace leaned down and gave her father a kiss on the cheek.” I’m going to bed now. Make sure you take care of your knee. I love you.”

“I love you too, Monkey. Good night.” Danny smiled as his daughter left the living room. Had he been that obvious? Was he really flirting with Steve all night? Maybe Grace had a point. He was truly in trouble now. 

************

Steve rejoined Danny on the couch after reading Charlie a bedtime story. Danny looked at his co-star and smiled. “So, how did it go?”

“Really good. He made me read the same story three times before he fell asleep.”

“Let me guess, the story about the talking race cars from the movie.”

“That’s the one. He really loves race cars, huh? I mean he’s got a racecar bed, which is super cool by the way.”

“Yeah, he really loved that movie so when he was old enough to sleep in his own bed, I got him the racecar. It definitely helped him get used to sleeping on his own.” 

“That’s great, Danny. He’s such a good kid.”

“Of course, he’s my son so he’s awesome.” Danny smiled. 

The two men continued to talk until Danny noticed that it was after eleven and he really needed to get some sleep. He didn’t want to end his conversation with Steve but if he was going to make it to rehearsal in the morning, he knew he needed to go to bed now. 

Danny cleared his throat. “Well, it’s late and I think we should be getting to bed.”

“Oh, yeah. I was so into our conversation that I didn’t realize it had gotten late. Talking to you is so easy.”

“Yeah, I feel the same way, which is as much a surprise to me and I’m sure it is to you.” Danny laughed. “So, sleeping arrangements…it’s probably best for you to sleep out here. I hope that’s not a problem.”

“No, I kinda assumed that would be the case. However, do you mind if I shower first?”

“Sure, you can use the shower in my bathroom.” Danny stood up with Steve’s help and locked the door and then turned off the lights in the kitchen and living room. “Follow me.”

They walked down the hall and entered Danny’s bedroom. He pointed out the bathroom to Steve, who went inside and started the shower. Danny grabbed some extra blankets and pillows from his closet and brought them into the living room. 

************

After dropping off the bedding items, Danny returned to his room and closed the door behind him. Steve was using his en suite to clean up since Hirsch brought him his personal items and clothes. The blond heard the shower turn off and waited for Steve to finish up so he could take a shower himself. Danny hoped that the warm water would help ease some of the pain in his knee. 

After a few minutes, Steve exited the bathroom wearing only a pair of loose fitting athletic shorts. Now, it was Danny’s turn to admire his co-star’s hard muscular body. Although he knew Steve had tattoos, being able to see them on full display made him lose his breath. The man was literally a work of art in every sense. Danny realized he was staring when Steve cleared his throat to get his attention. 

“Like what you see?” Steve smiled. “It’s ok to look, Danny.”

Danny could barely form words but knew he better say something soon. “Um, those are some amazing tattoos.”

“Thanks. My father hates them, which makes me love them that much more.”

“Well, they’re beautiful.” 

“Thanks, but you haven’t see the best one.” Steve turned around and Danny saw the large tattoo that adorned the taller man’s lower back. Steve reached for his shorts and the lowered them to just above his ass crack, allowing Danny to see the entire tattoo. 

“Wow! That’s...I don’t even know what to say.”

“Yeah, this is my favorite one. My buddy Freddie and I designed it together back when we were teens in Hawaii. It reminds me of happier times so it’s special to me.” 

“Sounds like you two were close.”

“Yeah, he was my first boyfriend. I really loved the guy but it just wasn’t meant to be.” Steve said with a bit of sadness in his voice. “He’s married to a woman now and they have a couple of kids. We’re still friends but with him in Hawaii, I don’t get to see him very much unless it’s on video chat.” 

“There’s that at least...I’m sure not ideal but technology can help a little.” 

“Yeah.” Steve grinned. “Well, I should probably head out to the living room.” 

“Yeah, I suppose it’s getting late.” 

Steve walked over to where Danny was standing and the blond watched his muscles flex as he walked. Once Steve was standing next to his co-star, he smiled and Danny felt the warmth spreading from his chest to his face. He was surprised how quickly he went from hating the man to having some sort of feelings, that were definitely not hate. How did this happen?

“Danny, are you ok? You look like you’re confused about something.”

“No, I’m good.” Danny lied. “I put blankets and pillows on the couch while you were getting cleaned up. Did you need anything else?”

“Well, it is traditional to give a kiss at the end of a first date.”

“First date? You think this was a first date? Did you hit your head in the bathroom?”

“No, Danny. I didn’t hit my head.” Steve smiled and Danny melted a little. “...and yes, this was a first date. At least I think so. I mean, we talked about our lives, we laughed, got to know each other better, shared a meal...so yeah, definitely a first date in my book.”

Danny stared at Steve as the realization that the evening was indeed a first date hit him like a ton of bricks. He asked himself ‘How did this happen?’ for the second time in less than two minutes. He was about to say something when Steve pulled him closer, leaned down, and gave him a kiss. 

Both men immediately felt a spark, which encouraged them to deepen the kiss. Danny couldn’t help but let out a soft moan as Steve pulled their bodies closer. With his hands now touching Steve’s chest, Danny could feel the soft hairs on the taller man’s upper body, which was warm to his touch.

The two men continued to kiss and explore each other’s bodies with their hands. Before Danny knew it, Steve was slowly working his t-shirt up his torso. They stopped kissing long enough for Steve to remove the offending article of clothing. Now, with Danny standing shirtless in front of him, Steve was finally able to run his fingers through the soft thick hair on his co-star’s chest. 

The feeling of Steve’s hands on his body was definitely getting a rise out of Danny. He knew that if they didn’t stop now they’d end up in bed together. Danny tilted his head up and gave Steve another kiss but then backed away causing the brunette to look confused. 

“Danny, did I do something wrong?”

“Just the opposite...” Danny looked down followed by Steve and they both saw the obvious tents in their shorts. “...but we can’t do this tonight, not with my kids here.”

“Oh, yeah...sorry, you’re right. I’m not used to kids being around.” Steve backed away. 

“It’s ok babe...I’m not mad. We just need to wait for another time.” 

“So, there’s going to be another time?” Steve asked. 

“You’re damn right there will be.” Danny smiled. “As much as I want to have sex with you, it’s probably best to wait anyway. I don’t want this to be a one-time thing. I’m just not built for that.”

“I don’t want it to be a one-time thing either. So, you’re right, we should take things slowly.”

“Yeah. Plus, I have to think about my kids. So, if we continue down this path you’ve gotta know we’re a package deal. It’s not just me that you’re getting.”

Steve thought about what Danny just said and realized that being with Danny, Grace, and Charlie was exactly what he wanted...what was missing from his life.

“Babe, did you hear what I just said?”

“Yeah, and I’m on board for all of it.” Steve said with the biggest goofiest grin on his face.

“That’s good to hear, babe.” Danny smiled and didn’t want to let Steve leave his room. 

“I guess I should really be going now.” Steve leaned down and gave Danny one more kiss. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“Yes, you certainly will. Good night, Steve.”

“Good night.” Steve left Danny’s room and close the door behind him. 

Danny sat down on the bed trying to calm himself down after his encounter with Steve. He was definitely going to have a difficult time falling asleep. He through about how things were going in a direction that he could have never imagined. However, he was more than willing to see what happened next. If nothing else, hopefully their chemistry would help the show. Danny laughed and for the first time in three years, he was no longer upset about not getting the role that he had stolen from him. That was now in the past and he was looking forward to the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like, feel free to leave kudos or comments...they are always appreciated but not necessary. Cheers!


	4. Never Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when things look like they are getting better between Danny and Steve, an unexpected wrinkle appears in their newly forming relationship. Can they get past this new obstacle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Danny and Steve arrived at the theatre after getting the kids off to school. It felt way too normal for Danny, which was a bad sign. Things never work out this easily. Not wanting to give it much thought, Danny put his energies toward their upcoming rehearsal. 

“I’m gonna stop in my dressing room. See you on stage?”

“I’ll be there. Take it easy on the knee.” Steve smiled. 

“I’ve got my cane for support so I’ll be fine.” Danny smiled and appreciated Steve’s concern.

With that, they each went to their separate dressing rooms. Danny opened the door and Kono was waiting for him. 

“Good morning.”

“Morning.” Danny walked in and dropped his bag. 

“How’s the knee today?”

“It’s better. Just using the cane as a precaution.” 

“So, Grace texted me this morning about her dress...she also said Steve stayed for dinner and spent the night.”

“That girl needs to keep some things to herself.” Danny shook his head. 

“I’m sure she didn’t mean anything by telling me. She has a crush on him so she was probably just excited.” 

“Regardless...she needs to be careful. If something like that gets you, that’s how rumors start.”

“Danny, I think you might be overreacting a little.” 

“Perhaps. Anyway, how was your evening?”

“Oh no...you’re not changing the subject.” Kono looked serious. “So, what happened with McGarrett?”

“He helped me get home, stayed for dinner, the kids insisted he stay overnight in case I needed help...end of story.”

“Uh huh...you can’t fool me Williams. I know there’s more you’re not telling me.” 

“I can never fool you.” Danny grinned. “We talked a lot and maybe he’s not such a bad guy after all.” 

“Oh? That must have been some talk.”

“Yeah, we got to know each other better and I decided to move past my anger.” Danny noticed the look of confusion on Kono’s face. “Yeah, I’m as surprised as you are but it’s true.”

“Well, that’s actually very big if you. I know how much you disliked the guy.”

“Right? Anyway, I figured it was time to move on and let it go.” Danny sang the last few words in the tune of the song from the movie Frozen, causing Kono to smile. 

“Nice one, Danny. So, is that it?”

“Well...there might have been some kissing.”

“I knew it!! Spill!” 

Danny filled Kono in on what happened between Steve and him before they both went to sleep. She was excited to hear about their almost sexual encounter and disappointed there wasn’t more to the story. They continued to talk until she needed to get back to the wardrobe department and Danny needed to be on stage. They hugged and agreed to meet for lunch. 

***********

Danny decided to stop by Steve’s dressing room on the way to the stage. As he turned the corner he saw a woman knocking on Steve’s dressing room door. He stood back out of view as he watched the door opened. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Can’t your girlfriend visit you at your show?” The woman said with a smile. 

“You can’t be here. What do you want?” At that moment the woman moved forward and started kissing Steve, who grabbed the woman around the waist and pulled her into his dressing room followed by the sound of the door closing. 

Danny stood there and wasn’t sure what to do. How did he allow himself to believe McGarrett had changed? He knew better than to let his guard down but he did it anyway. What the fuck was he going to do now? Dammit. There was no way he could rehearse with that asshole today. 

Danny walked back to his dressing room and called Lou. He explained to the producer that although he thought he could rehearse today, his knee was still sore and that he was going back home. They talked about Eric standing in for him today so Steve didn’t miss any rehearsal time. After all, Danny knew the show but Steve still needed the time to learn the staging, choreography, songs, etc. After he hung up with Lou, he sent Eric a text, and then left the theatre. 

As he stood outside, Danny kept thinking about that woman and Steve kissing. He was an idiot for trusting the man and wouldn’t make that mistake again. He took out his phone and opened the Uber app just as a man approached. 

“Are you in need of a ride, sir?” 

Danny looked up and saw Steve’s driver, Hirsch. “Oh, hi. No, I’m good...just going to grab an Uber.” 

“There’s no need for that, sir. I am happy to take you where you need to go. Mr. McGarrett would not be pleased if he knew I let you take and Uber when I was available.”

“Well, then we certainly don’t want to disappoint Mr. McGarrett do we.” Danny replied sarcastically but figured, why not take advantage of the free ride. He could use Steve just as much as Steve used him. 

Hirsch opened the door of the SUV and Danny climbed inside. He reminded Hirsch of his address and then they were on their way. 

************

Kono stopped by Steve’s dressing room to remind him of his fitting session later that day. As she walked down the corridor she saw a woman with brown hair leaving Steve’s room and wondered who she was. Steve was standing in the doorway when the woman kissed him on the lips and then walked away. Kono was confused by what she just saw considering what Danny had told her less than ten minutes ago. 

“Hey, Steve”

“Kono, how long have you been standing there?” Steve looked like he was caught doing something wrong. 

“Not long. I just walked up.” She totally lied. 

“Oh. So what’s up?”

“Just stopping by to remind you about your appointment with me later. I still need to finish adjusting your costumes.”

“Yes, I remember. I’ll see you this afternoon.”

“Good. See you later.”

Kono walked away and went to find Danny. She looked on stage but couldn’t find him, but saw Eric standing with some of the other cast members. 

“Hey Eric. Where’s Danny?”

“Hi Kono” Eric smiled at the object of his affection. “He left. Said his knee was still bothering him. I’m standing in today.” 

“I just saw him and he seemed fine.” Kono was confused. 

“Well, that’s all I know. Lou called me and said I had to fill in today cause Danny had to leave.” 

“Something isn’t right. He wouldn’t just leave like that. I’m going to call him.” Kono grabbed her phone and called Danny. The phone rang a few times and then went to voice mail. “Danny, it’s Kono. Where are you? Eric said you left...something about your knee. You seemed fine when I left your dressing room. Anyway, give me a call. I’m worried.” Kono ended the call and her concern for her friend started to grow. 

“Any luck?” Eric asked. 

“No. I left a message. I’ll let you know if I hear from him.” 

“Thanks, Kono.” Eric watched as his crush walked away. 

*************

Danny felt the SUV come to a stop and saw they were parked in front of his brownstone. He reached for the handle and then the door swung open. 

“Sir, did you need any help getting inside?”

“No, I’m good. Thank you, Hirsch.”

“Very well. Take care of that knee, sir.”

“Thanks again.” Danny smiled and walked to his door with the aid of his cane. He was still pissed off at himself for letting down his guard with that smug bastard. After he got inside, Danny dropped his bag by the door, walked to his room, fell on the bed, and let out a loud scream. “Fuck”.

As he laid on his bed, Danny heard the voicemail alert go off. He grabbed his phone just in case it was one of the kids. He looked at the display and saw it was from Kono. He pressed play and listened to the message. Kono was obviously worried about him but he didn’t feel like calling her back. He grumbled to himself and then called her before she showed up at his house. 

“Danny! What the hell?”

“Hey, Kono.”

“Don’t ‘Hey Kono’ me. Why did you leave?” 

“My knee started bothering me so I thought it would be best to come home and rest.” Danny answered hoping it would satisfy his friend’s curiosity. 

“Bull. There’s more going on here. What aren’t you telling me?” Kono asked but realized that she might already know. 

“I can’t get away with anything with you, can I?”

“Nope...and stop stalling.” 

“Fine, I went to Steve’s dressing room and saw him kissing some woman before pulling her inside. Oh, and the best part, I heard her say she was his girlfriend.” Danny sighed. “Anyway, I was pissed at myself for falling for his act and so I left. Eric can run through the show with that jerk.” 

“I’m sorry, Danny.” Kono truly felt bad for her friend. “Not to add to your bad mood, but I saw the woman leaving Steve’s dressing room. I hate to say it but she kissed him before she left. He looked so guilty when we saw me.” 

“I’m not surprised. I just feel like a fool.”

“Don’t. Steve played on your forgiving nature. He took advantage of you for whatever reason I’m sure he’ll come up with to justify his behavior.” 

“Yeah. Well, I’m gonna go back to bed and forget this whole mess. I need to refocus so I can come back tomorrow and not strangle him.”

“Ok. Get some rest and let me know if you need anything.” 

“Will do. Thanks, doll.” Danny ended the call and drifted off to sleep.

************

Steve walked on stage and didn’t see Danny. However, he did see Eric, Danny’s understudy. He wondered what was going on. Where was Danny?

“Ok, Danny won’t be joining us today. His knee is still bothering him. So, Eric will be filling in for his uncle.” Kamekona announced. 

“Danny was here this morning and seemed fine. What happened?” Steve asked. 

“I don’t know, bruddah but it don’t matter. We can rehearse without him. Everybody, let’s take it from where we left off yesterday.” 

Steve looked confused but couldn’t worry about it right now...right now he needed to learn the show before previews in two weeks. 

************

They’d just finished up rehearsing for the morning and it was now time for lunch. Steve had picked up on the staging and choreography quickly and he appreciated having Eric there to help him in Danny’s absence. Steve was still wondering why Danny left without a word. He grabbed his phone and sent Danny a text. He hoped everything was ok. Until he heard back from his co-star, he figured he’d ask Eric if he knew a anything. 

Steve found Eric outside with some of the other cast members. He waved at Eric, who excused himself from the group and walked over to where Steve was standing. 

“Hey! What’s up?” Eric asked. 

“I’m wondering if you knew what happened to Danny. Everything seemed ok with him this morning.” 

“I’ll tell you what I told Kono earlier, I have no idea why my uncle left. I got a text from Uncle D letting me know I had to stand in for him today and that’s all I know.”

“Are you sure you don’t know anything else?”

“Sorry, Steve I don’t. Ask Kono. I’m sure she’s spoken to him by now.”

“Ok, thanks.” Steve walked away and made his way towards the wardrobe department to see Kono. He had to find out what happened to Danny.

*************

Steve walked into the workspace where Kono and her team created their magic. He made his way past racks of clothes until he saw her at a big worktable. Kono was focused on the elaborate costume in front of her when Steve bumped into one of the mannequins and barely caught it as she watched. 

“Steve, your appointment isn’t until later.”

“I know. I’m here because I wanted to ask about Danny. Do you know what happened to him? He was here earlier and seemed fine.” 

Kono looked at Steve and could tell he was worried about her friend but she didn’t feel it was her place to say anything. “He went home to rest his knee.” 

“So, you’ve spoken to him?”

“I did, but I’m not going to share our private conversation with you.”

“I understand and I would never ask you to.”

“Good. If there’s nothing else, I need to get back to work.” Kono turned her back to Steve before her face gave anything away. 

“I’m sorry, Kono. I’m just really worried about him. I’m sure he told you about last night.” The brunette turned and nodded her head. “I thought we were getting closer and now he just disappears without a word.” 

“Steve, I really can’t help you. If you want to know why he left, ask him.”

“I sent him a text and left him a voicemail but he hasn’t called back.”

“Well, I don’t know what to tell you. Give it time and maybe he’ll call you later. Now, I really need to get back to work.”

“Ok. Please let me know if you hear anything.” Steve turned and walked out of the wardrobe department frustrated that he still didn’t have any answers. 

*************

The rest of rehearsal went well and Steve felt like he made some great progress. He finished his wardrobe fittings in silence as he didn’t want to get on Kono’s bad side...although by the number of times she stuck him with a pin, he figured he was already there. 

Steve exited the theatre after talking to Lou. He walked to his car where Hirsch was waiting for him. 

“Good evening, sir. Will you be joining Mr. Williams at his place?”

“Why do you ask?”

“I’m sorry, sir. I just assumed you’d be going to check on him seeing as he left rehearsal so early.”

“Hirsch, how do you know that Danny left early?”

“I hope I don’t get into to trouble for this but I gave him a ride home. He looked distraught so I offered to drive him. Plus, I was here so no need for an Uber.” Hirsch looked at Steve and hoped he wasn’t going to get fired. 

“So, you took him home?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“You said he seemed distraught. Did he say anything about what was bothering him?”

“No sir but it must have been quite upsetting because he didn’t say two words the entire drive to his place.”

“I see. Well, I would like you to take me to Danny’s.”

“Very good, sir.” 

Steve got into the car and Hirsch closed the door behind him. Within minutes, they were on their way and hopefully Steve would get some answers. 

************

Danny was helping Charlie with his homework when he heard the doorbell. He wasn’t expecting anyone so he wasn’t sure who could be at his door. 

“Danno, who’s here?”

“I don’t know, Charlie. Maybe Grace forgot her keys.” Danny grabbed his cellphone and opened the security camera app and saw that it was Steve. Charlie was looking at the screen and it was too late to just ignore the man at the door.

“It’s Steve! Yay! He’s so much fun. Are you going to let him in?” Charlie asked as he bounced in his seat. 

“Let me find out what he wants first.” Danny pressed the button to open the main door. “You stay put and I’ll so see what he wants.”

“Ok, Danno.” 

Danny walked to the door, unlocked it, and stood in the opening blocking the entrance from his co-star. 

“Danny, what’s going on? Why did you leave rehearsal?”

“My knee was bothering me more than I thought so I came home to rest. I told Lou. Didn’t he inform everyone?”

“He did but I was concerned. You seemed ok when we got to the theater this morning and then you were gone and you didn’t answer my texts or voice messages.” Steve felt uncomfortable having this conversation in the hallway. “Do you mind if I come in so we can talk?”

“Actually, yes I do mind. I’m not in the mood for company tonight.” Danny said coldly. 

“Ok, now I know something’s up. What happened?” 

“Nothing. If you don’t mind, I need to get back to my son.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry for interrupting. I just wish you’d talk to me.”

“Steve, we really have nothing to talk about. Besides, shouldn’t you be spending time with your girlfriend?” Danny saw the look of panic in Steve’s eyes and he was just done with the man. “Good night, Steve. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Danny closed and locked the door behind him as he fought back the tears. He hated that this man got to him so much but he needed to move on. He wiped his eyes and then returned to the living room to help Charlie.

“Danno, where’s Steve?”

“He couldn’t come in tonight. He was just checking on me and then he had to go.”

“Oh, ok. I hope we can see him again sometime.”

“We’ll see, buddy. Let’s finish up your homework and then eat dinner.”

“You got it, Danno!”

************

Steve stood on the other side of Danny’s door in a state of shock wondering what the hell just happened. Danny must have seen Caitlin this morning and got the wrong idea. Damn his father and his stupid PR team for causing everything to get so fucked up. He needed to talk to Danny to explain everything before things got even more out of hand. Not wanting to wait until morning, Steve knocked on Danny’s door. He waited for what felt like hours before her heard the lock click and saw the door open. 

“Steve, I thought I told you I didn’t want any company tonight.”

“I know but I think there’s been a misunderstanding.”

“No, I’m pretty sure I understand perfectly. You have a girlfriend and somehow you thought it would be fun to toy with me last night.” 

“Danny, I don’t have a girlfriend. That’s what I’m trying to tell you.”

“Please don’t lie to me. I saw you two this morning when I came to see you on my way up to the stage.”

“I’m not sure what you saw but that woman is not my girlfriend.”

“Steve, I know what I saw and heard. I heard her say she was your girlfriend and then you were kissing and pulling her into your dressing room. I’m not sure what there was to misunderstand. It was pretty clear to me what was going on.”

“But I’m telling you, it’s not what it looked like. Please just let me explain.” Steve was practically begging.

“Fine. Come inside before one of the neighbors records this and posts it online.” 

Steve followed Danny into the living room and they sat across from each other at the small table.

“Where’s Charlie?” 

“I sent him to his room since I didn’t know what you wanted.” 

“Oh. Again, I’m sorry for interrupting your evening.” 

“It’s ok. Now, you said something about an explanation?”

“Yeah. You’re right, there was a woman at my door claiming to be my girlfriend. She kissed me…I didn’t kiss her. I was only pulling her into my dressing room hoping nobody would see her.”

“I’m still waiting for that explanation.” Danny was starting to regret letting Steve into his house. 

“Yes, I’m getting there.” Steve sighed. “Remember when I told you my father wasn’t happy about me being gay?” Danny nodded his head. “Well, he asked his PR team to make it look like I was dating a woman so nobody would think his son was gay. They hired an actress named Catlin to pose as my girlfriend but she was never supposed to show up at the theater. She took it upon herself to stop by unannounced.”

“So, you’re telling me the woman I saw kissing you is an actress? That’s pretty far-fetched if you ask me.”

“Danny, you gotta believe me. My father’s PR team hired her…all he cares about is his image. This isn’t the first time he’s done something like this either. My poor sister, Mary, has had to deal with this kind of stuff her whole adult life. In fact, she got so sick of it she finally just left one day and now she’s pretty much in hiding. I’ve gotten some texts from her but I don’t even know where she is right now. She even changed her name so my father couldn’t find her.”

“Wow! That’s crazy. You really have a messed up family.”

“You’re not wrong.”

“So let’s say I believe you, and I’m not saying I do…how is it that Kono also saw this woman kissing you and then leaving the theater? If she’s not your girlfriend, then why is she kissing you so much?”

“First, I knew Kono saw something and was mad at me by the way she was treating me like a human pin cushion at my costume fitting. Second, that was actually a goodbye kiss. Caitlin and I had a long talk and I paid out the rest of her contract with my father’s PR firm. She was more than happy to take the money although she complained that she would miss making out with me.” Steve laughed hoping to lighten the mood.

“Oh, I’m sure she did you animal.” Danny smiled. “Well, I’ll say it again, you have one messed up family. Whose father hires an actress to pose as their son’s girlfriend? That’s just not normal.”

“Welcome to my world.” Steve just shook his head.

“That explains so much about you. It’s all starting to make sense.” Danny teased.

“Hey!”

“Sorry, but you gotta admit it’s fucked up.” 

“Yeah, it certainly is.” Steve looked at Danny and hoped that things were back on track. “So, are we good?”

“Yeah, we’re good. Sorry I just left without talking to you…you have to understand that I went from hating you to liking you in a matter of days…then, I see you kissing some woman and it brought up all my trust issues caused by Rachel’s cheating. But yeah, we’re good.”

“Thanks, Danny. Thanks for giving me another chance and letting me know why you reacted the way you did. I know we’re still getting to know each other but I appreciate your honesty.” 

“Yeah, ok…enough of this emotional stuff for now. I was going to reheat some lasagna I made the other night. Did you want to stay for dinner?”

“Are you serious? Of course I want to stay for dinner.”

“Great. I’m sure Charlie will be thrilled.” Danny smiled. 

“Where’s Grace? 

“She’s at a friends and will be home later. She’ll be upset that she missed you.”

“Well, maybe I’ll still be here when she gets home.” Steve winked. 

“Oh, is that so? What kind of boy do you think I am?”

“One who wants me to hang around so we can cuddle on the couch after dinner.” Steve’s goofy grin made yet another appearance and Danny just melted. 

“Ok, that does sound nice.” Danny smiled then got up and pulled the lasagna out of the fridge. “You know, there’s enough here for six people. Would it be against the rules to invite Hirsch up to join us? I know he’s out there just waiting for you.”

“I’ll send him a text and ask if he would like to come in for some food. I doubt he’ll agree but we can send him home with leftovers if nothing else.” Steve sent a text to his driver who declined to join them as he suspected he would. “Well, he said he would pass. That man is just too professional.” 

“I’ll be sure to wrap up some so he can take it home. I gotta believe he’ll eat it eventually.” Danny laughed.

“Oh, I’m sure he will.” Steve looked up and saw Charlie running towards him. Before he could react, the little boy launched himself into his arms. 

“Steeeevvvveee!” 

“Hey, buddy! How are you doing?”

“I’m good. Danno said you couldn’t stay.”

“Well, I can go if you want me to.” Steve teased. 

“Noooooo! Don’t go! Danno, don’t let Steve go.” Charlie pleaded.

“Don’t worry, Charlie. Steve’s only joking around. Isn’t that right, Steve?”

“Yep! I’m not leaving. In fact, I’m staying for dinner. How does that sound?” Steve started to tickle the blond boy.

Charlie giggled and tried to talk. “That’s…ah…awesome!” 

“That’s enough you two.” Danny scolded Steve and Charlie. “Why don’t you go wash up and then we can have dinner?”

“Ok, Danno. Steve, don’t leave while I’m gone.”

“I won’t…I promise.” 

Charlie ran to wash his hands while Danny finished heating up the lasagna. Steve got up and helped set the table so that when Charlie returned, they were all ready to eat.

Danny served up the lasagna and then sat down. “Dig in everyone.” 

Steve took a bite of food and couldn’t believe how good it tasted. “Danny, this is amazing. You made this?”

“I sure did. My ma taught me how to make all kinds of dishes when I was growing up. She always wanted her kids to be able to take care of themselves whether it was doing laundry, cooking, cleaning, even sewing.”

“That’s so great. My mom taught my sister Mary and me a lot of life skills too…I just wish we had more time with her.” 

Charlie looked at Steve but didn’t understand what he was saying. “Steve, did your mom go away?”

Steve looked at Danny not knowing how to explain that his mother had died. Danny picked up on this and jumped in. “Charlie, remember how my poppa, your pop pop, went to heaven?” Charlie nodded. “Well, Steve’s mom is there too. So, Steve and his sister didn’t get to have her around like you have your mommy, me, Gracie, nonna, poppa, all your aunts and uncles, and cousins.” 

Charlie looked at Steve and was trying to process what his dad just told him. “Steve, I’m sorry about your mommy. I bet you miss her.”

“I do, very much.” Steve replied holding back his tears. 

“You don’t have to be sad. My pop pop will be her friend so she won’t have to be alone.” Charlie got out of his seat and went over to hug Steve, who could barely keep it together. Danny was so proud of how his little boy was trying to comfort Steve. 

“Thank you, Charlie.”

“Welcome.” The little boy looked up at Steve. “You know what? You and your sister can be in our family and we’ll take care of you.” 

Neither Steve nor Danny could stop their tears from falling. Danny had to get up and get some tissues, which he handed to Steve as they both wiped their cheeks. 

“Charlie, you know you’re very kind to let my sister and me be part of your family. You know, in Hawaii, where I’m from, we have a word for all the people who make up your family…it’s ohana.” Steve looked at Charlie who recognized the word. 

“Yes, ohana just like in Moana and Lilo & Stitch.” 

“That’s right, buddy. We watched them when you were younger.”

“I remember, daddy. They were awesome. That crazy chicken in Moana makes me laugh.” Charlie smiled and Steve had no idea what they were talking about. 

“Don’t worry, we can watch both of them sometime.”

“Ok. So Charlie, would you like us to be ohana?”

“YES!” Charlie pumped his fist in the air and then hugged Steve. 

Danny, Steve, and Charlie finished their dinner while chatting about the latest happenings in Charlie’s class. After several stories, they cleaned up the kitchen and then decided to relax on the couch. The two men sat next to each other while Charlie sat on the side chair playing a game on his iPad. At one point, Steve moved his arm on the top of the couch behind Danny, which slowly lowered over time until it was around Danny shoulders…and if Danny moved closer until he was pressed up against Steve…who needed to know? Danny smiled thinking about how the evening turned out to be much better than he could have planned…especially after how the day had started. This was definitely something he could get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like, feel free to leave kudos or comments...they are always appreciated but not necessary. Cheers!


	5. Previews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two weeks of rehearsals, it's now time for night one of previews. Danny and Steve are as ready as they can be but will it be enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, the muse was having so much fun with this story that she wanted another chapter. So, please enjoy chapter 5 and know that chapter 6 will be the epilogue. Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no background in theatre, musical or otherwise. So, I tried my best to describe things based on my experience seeing many musicals myself. Also, I'm probably not using the correct terms for some of the more theatrical elements. Please forgive and inaccuracies. 
> 
> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

It was the first night of previews and Steve was nervous. He couldn’t believe how quickly two weeks of rehearsals flew by. Of course, the first part of those two weeks he was preoccupied with one Danny Williams. His relationship with the loud, sometimes grumpy, always loving blond was something that was unexpected but was just what he was missing in his life. They’d only been dating a short time and they hadn’t even done much more than make out but it was the best relationship he’s ever had. 

“Hey, sexy.” Danny nudged his boyfriend, yes his boyfriend thank you very much, with his shoulder. “How’re you doing? You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m ok. Nervous, but ok. After two weeks of rehearing, technically I’m ready…but will people buy me in the role?”

“You got this, babe. You’re going to smash it…oh, and if the audience doesn’t buy you in the role then they’re blind.” Danny smiled. “Once they see how we look at each other, they will buy it hands down.”

“You think so?”

“Oh yeah…I mean you’re practically undressing me with your eyes right now.” 

“Well, you do look awfully sexy in your act one costume. We should ask Kono if we can take it home sometime.” Steve winked.

“Good luck with that, you animal.” Danny teased. 

Just then the opening number started to play and Danny was up first. Steve’s character wouldn’t be on stage until the end of opening number. 

Danny jumped up and down to get his blood flowing then kissed Steve before making his entrance. The crowd started clapping, which was typical when he walked on stage. After all, he was the star. 

Danny started singing and interacting with the cast. The premise of the show focused on his character, Johnny, who was a successful artist but a failure at love. He meets Steve’s character, Luke, at one of his art shows. They flirt and leave together after the gallery closes. They end up having a one-night stand that ends awkwardly and Steve leaves quickly. William Shakespeare did say, “The course of true love never did run smooth.” This relationship would be no exception. 

Throughout the opening scene, which was set at Johnny’s art show, Danny moved around the stage and interacted with the various cast members playing his friends and some guests at the show. There was a musical number where the cast moved around set pieces on wheels that looked like sections of wall with various paintings. It gave the illusion that Johnny was walking around the gallery. Towards the end of the number, Johnny ends up standing face to face with Luke, which is when the number stops. The two characters start to talk and things go from there. 

Danny moved around the stage knowing that Steve would be appearing in a few minutes. He was getting a little nervous because this was the first time they were performing together in front of a paying audience. He completed the choreography, turned, and there he was, this tall beautiful vision of a man who was his. Steve spoke his line and Danny froze. He tried to speak but he was thrown by Steve’s presence. What was his problem? 

“So, are these your paintings?” Steve looked at Danny hoping he’d snap out of it quickly. “They’re really good. Quite nice in fact.” Steve ad libbed trying to give Danny time to speak. 

Danny looked at Steve and suddenly realized he was on stage and his co-star was waiting for him to say his line. Crap. “Yes, they’re my paintings and thank you for the compliment.” Danny added a bit to the line but felt it necessary in that moment. Thankfully, Steve didn’t miss a beat and they continued as if that part of the scene was written the way they delivered it. 

The rest of the first act went off without a hitch. It was as if Steve had always been part of the show. The way he moved and sang was so effortless and natural. He and Danny really interacted well, which was good because the big kiss that closed out act one was coming. 

Danny sang his part along with the chorus. He completed the choreography and turned, fell into Steve’s arms, and then they kissed. As they kissed, the curtain came down and the crowd cheered. It was exactly the reaction they wanted. 

Steve and Danny continued to kiss until Kamekona called out to them. They broke apart and laughed. The cast, including Eric and Melissa, ran over and everyone was happy things went so well. Their castmates left the stage to get ready for act two. 

“Oh my god! That was amazing!” Steve practically shouted. 

“You were amazing, babe. It’s like you’ve been in the show for years.” Danny beamed. “The way you threw in those ad libs...so good.”

“Thanks. What happened by the way? You just froze.”

“I don’t know...I got overwhelmed. I guess it was just the situation. Being back in the show after two weeks...having a tall, good looking and sexy new co-star might have something to do with it too.” Danny winked. 

“Oh yeah? You think I’m sexy?” 

“After the other night you have to ask?” Danny smiled and then heard Kame clearing his throat. 

“If you two don’t get changed you’ll be late for the opening of the second act.” 

Danny and Steve looked at each other and then went to their respective dressing rooms to change for the next scene. Kono was helping Danny get changed and going on and on about how much chemistry there was between Steve and him. 

Once Danny finished getting changed, he quickly ran back on stage. The set was prepped, the Danny and Steve were in place, and then the curtain went up. 

The second act started the morning after the big kiss with the two leads in bed. They were both shirtless and wearing boxers. Things are awkward and Luke jumped out of Johnny’s bed and quickly got dressed. Once dressed, Luke said he has an early morning meeting and left. Johnny could barely process what happened but it felt like last night meant nothing to the good looking brunette. It was odd that Luke could barely look at him. Feeling like he’d made a huge mistake, he pulled up the covers just as the music started. Johnny began to sing about how unlucky he’d been in love. By the end of the song, he vowed to forget Luke and made a promise to himself that he’d never open his heart up again. 

In the next scene we see Steve at his business meeting and he was barely paying attention. The good looking businessman was too busy thinking about his night with Johnny. The people around the table were talking about the latest marketing campaign but he didn’t care. The talking became quieter and the music started. Luke stood up and walked down stage, the lights dimmed over the conference room, and then the spot came up on Luke. This was his big solo number and he nailed it. Through the lyrics of the song, we learn that Luke was questioning his feelings for Johnny. He’d been hurt before so he left to avoid being hurt again. The song ended with Luke deciding that Johnny was worth the risk and he was gonna take a chance on love. 

In the next scene, we see Johnny in his art studio wearing a pair of denim overalls with no t-shirt. One side on the overalls is not closed and one half of the front is hanging down. He has paint on his hands, hair and chest. Johnny stood in front of a large wall angrily spraying paint from his brush on to the surface in no clear pattern. The music started and then the canvases that are around the room started to move. The cast was hidden behind each canvas and they started to sing as Johnny continued to shake his brush at the wall. 

As the song ends, Johnny was now on his knees in front of the wall, which is now covered in an amazing abstract piece of art. He looked up and admired his work. Then, Johnny heard the text alert on his phone. He looked at the display then tossed the phone aside as he got up and walked off stage. Then, a single spotlight shines on Luke, who’s standing up stage holding his phone.

Danny’s backstage changing and getting washed up after the last scene. He can hear the orchestra playing as the backstage crew changes out sets. He knows that Steve is on stage alone doing a solo number keeping the focus of the audience on him and not the crews working behind him. The choreography definitely showcased Steve’s talents as a dancer. The dance moves are quite difficult and convey a sense of hope as Luke waits for Johnny to reply to his text. Sadly, it doesn’t come and Luke walks off stage slowly. 

The lights go down and then when they come up we’re back at Johnny’s art studio but now his best friend, Andy, was there with him. 

“Johnny, I can’t believe you slept with that hottie from your art show last night. What happened?” Andy asked. 

“I thought we hit it off and we ended up at my place…before you know it, we’re in bed and it was amazing…at least I thought so.”

“What do you mean?” Andy asked. 

“Well, when we woke up he couldn’t get out of there fast enough. It was like I had the plague.”

“Damn! That sucks, man. You really do have the worst luck with men.”

“Tell me about it.” Johnny frowned. “Enough about that…let’s go out. I want to forget about Luke.”

“That’s the spirit. Let’s hit the club. I’m sure we can find someone who can provide you a distraction.” 

“Sounds good.”

Johnny and Andy walked off stage. The lights went down and then the audience heard music thumping. The lights went back up and the audience saw the interior of a club. The music continued to thump, the lights flashed, and there were dancers all around. 

Johnny was now on the dancefloor wearing a pair of form fitting jeans and an extra tight t-shirt showing off his impressive upper body and arms. Pressed up against him is Andy and another guy. He’s lost in the music and having a good time now that he’s decided to never let anyone into his heart again. The sound of the music is hypnotic and everyone on the dance floor moved to the beat. Johnny looked across the club and could swear he saw Luke. He closed his eyes and tried to get the brunette out of his head. Much to his dismay, when he opened his eyes, he saw Luke moving towards him. Johnny turned and tried to get away but Luke grabbed his arm and pulled him off the dance floor. 

At that moment, the music stopped, the lights were no longer flashing, and everyone in the club stopped moving. It was as if someone has pressed pause on the world. Everything was frozen in time except for Johnny and Luke. The audience was silent as they waited to see what would happen next. 

Luke started to sing…there’s no music, no backing track….the song started off soft and grew louder and then the band started to play. Luke was singing about his feelings for Johnny and how he was scared. Through the words of the song he told Johnny how he’d been hurt before and didn’t want to get hurt again…and maybe he was a coward for leaving but he hoped for another chance. 

Johnny listened but then started to sing…it was aggressive and full of anger. He sang about his past relationships and how he wasn’t going to let Luke hurt him. The two went back in forth in some type of musical battle, one man trying to convince the other for a second chance, the other man pushing him away. The song ended with Johnny walking away and then the music started, the lights began to flash, and everyone was dancing again. Luke watched Johnny leave, the scene ended, and the lights went down. The audience was quiet and they didn’t know whether or not to clap. Eventually they clapped and cheered, which is in line with how past audiences had reacted. 

The cast was now backstage and there was a whirlwind of activity. Costumes were flying everywhere as they got ready for the next part of the show. Danny and Steve were off to the side coming down from the emotional scene they just performed. This was always the most draining number for Danny and he liked that neither he nor Steve had to get back on stage right away. The rest of the cast, which at this time was acting like a Greek chorus, were on stage performing a number recounting the sad situation between Johnny and Luke. Danny liked this part of the show because not only did it give him time to rest and mentally prepare for the next scene, it gave his fellow castmates a chance to shine. The cast was to talented and he loved that the show gave others the opportunity to showcase their talents. 

It was now time for Danny to return to the stage. We pick up with Johnny leaving the club. He’s so distracted that he didn’t hear Luke calling his name. Then, there was the sound of two cars crashing. Johnny turned around and saw a crowd gathered around a man on the ground. He took a better look and no, it couldn’t be…it’s Luke! 

Johnny ran over and saw Luke’s unconscious body on the ground. His face was scratched up and bleeding but he couldn’t tell what other injuries he might have. He picked up Luke’s hand and said his name over and over but he didn’t respond. Johnny looked into the crowd and yelled out for someone to call an ambulance. He was relieved when a young woman told him an ambulance was on the way. 

The sound of a siren could be heard and then an actual ambulance appeared on stage. The EMTs got out and then checked on Luke. They confirmed he was alive but needed to get him to the hospital. Once they got him inside the ambulance, they told Johnny the name of the hospital where they were going. He wanted to go with them but they refused to let him ride in the ambulance. He watched as they closed the doors and then drove away.

The music started to play and then the crowd parted. Johnny stood downstage and looked into the audience as tears ran down his face and the he started to sing. The lyrics described Johnny pleading for Luke to be ok while asking the universe for a chance to make things right. He acknowledged that he was sick of losing out on love and didn’t know what he’d do if Luke didn’t make it. The song grew in intensity as Johnny’s tone changed from despair to hope. He now sang about how he wasn’t going to give up on love or on Luke. He was going to fight for the man he was falling in love with no matter what it took. The song ended on a positive note as Johnny stood downstage and the lights faded. 

Danny ran off stage as the audience clapped. The band continued to play as the cast and crew switched out the sets. A hospital bed could be seen being wheeled on stage along with various medical monitors and set pieces. When the lights came back up, Steve/Luke was in the bed in a hospital gown with a sheet pulled up to waist. There were various medical devices connected to Luke, which were beeping. Next to the bed stood a nurse who was checking Luke’s vitals. Then, we see Johnny and Andy outside Luke’s room. Johnny hesitates and doesn’t go in. 

“Johnny, what are you waiting for?”

“What it he’s not ok? What’ if he never wakes up…it will be all my fault.”

“Ok, have a little faith. Believe that Luke will be ok.” Andy tried to convince his friend. “Oh, and it’s not your fault he got hurt. So, stop blaming yourself.”

“But it is my fault, Andy. If I had just talked to him he wouldn’t have run after me.”

“Johnny, you can’t control the world. It was an accident. Now, get in that room before I drag you in there.”

“Ok, ok…I’m going.”

Johnny entered the hospital room and saw Luke lying in the bed unconscious. He was connected to the monitors, which were beeping in a steady rhythm. 

Johnny asked how Luke was doing and was told that he had a concussion and that he was sedated but he would be ok. He couldn’t believe the news…Johnny was sure things were more serious. As he moved closer to Luke, he started to feel light headed and fell back into the chair that was beside the bed. The nurse asked if he was ok and he nodded yes. She offered to bring him a snack, which he happily took her up on. 

After the nurse left, he moved closer to Luke and reached out to hold his hand. He couldn’t believe how foolish he’d been by turning the man away. The music started up and Johnny began to sing to Luke. The song was full of hope and promise. He was ready to give their relationship a go as he prayed the man in the bed would wake up. Then he felt it…felt Luke squeeze his hand. Johnny jumped up and looked into Luke’s eyes, which began to flutter. He was waking up. 

Luke looked up and saw Johnny and was confused. Where was he? How did he get here? Johnny explained what happened and then Luke remembered leaving the club to find Johnny to talk to him…to convince him to give them another chance…but then, he was hit by a car. Johnny reached out with his hand and pressed it against Luke’s forehead and ran it over his head in a soft calming motion. 

“Shhhh….it’s ok now. You’re ok.”

“Why are you here? I thought you didn’t want anything to do with me?” 

“I’m here because I care about you, Luke. I was a fool…a fool to not give us a chance. Can you forgive me?” 

“Do you mean it? Do you want to give our relationship a chance?”

“If you’ll have me I would love to take a chance on you…on us.” Johnny smiled at the man he hoped to call his boyfriend. 

“Of course I’ll have you. If you remember, I was the one that came to you wanting a relationship. You’re the one who ran away.”

“You’re going to bring that up every change you get, aren’t you?”

“Yep, so you better get used to it.” Luke pulled Johnny towards him and they kissed. 

The audience went crazy and cheered for the two leads, who were still kissing. The lights went down and the cast and crew quickly changed out the set pieces. Danny and Steve changed into their final scene clothes. Once the set was ready, the lights went back up and the audience saw several rows of chairs that had white bows attached to the back of each. On either side of the stage were large canvases of Johnny’s art. The cast began to file in and took their seats. Johnny and Luke walked on stage and were wearing very nice suits but no ties. They walked upstage and turned to face the audience. 

“Friends and family, we’re happy that you’re here to share our special day with us.” Johnny smiled. 

“Yes, thank you for coming.” Luke added. “Now, as you know, Johnny and I have only known each other for six months but when you know, you know.” 

“That’s right. After Luke’s accident all those months ago, I knew that I wanted to be with him forever. So, let’s say we get this show on the road.”  
The music started and the officiant took her place in front of Johnny and Luke. Both men looked at each other as the music played louder. The scene proceeded with the exchanging of vows. The audience didn’t hear anything because of the music…they were only meant to watch. The officiant finished and the music got softer. She started to sing as she introduced the happy couple to the wedding guests. Then, Johnny and Luke started to sing and the music got louder. The guests cleared away the chairs and then the big closing number started. There was singing and dancing as the entire cast took part in the celebration. 

It was like a big party on stage and at one point, some of the cast members walked off the stage and danced with some of the audience members making them feel like they were part of the show. Everyone was having fun and then the cast started singing again until the show ended with Johnny and Luke kissing. The curtain went down and the audience went crazy with applause. They were on their feet cheering. Then, the curtain went back up and Danny and Steve took their bows followed by the remainder of the cast. They stayed on stage for about five more minutes and then the curtain lowered and the music stopped. 

Danny and Steve were backstage with the cast and everyone was jazzed. The show went off with minimal glitches and everyone was happy. The producers and directors gave short congratulatory speeches and then the cast went to take off their makeup and costumes. 

Steve followed Danny to his dressing room and closed the door behind him. Danny turned around and Steve pulled him into his arms, leaned down, and kissed his handsome co-star.

“Danny, that was incredible. I can’t believe how energized I feel right now…how turned on I am.” Steve started to pull at Danny’s clothes, which the blond quickly stopped. 

“Steve, I’m just as excited as you are but our first time will not be in my dressing room.” 

“You’re no fun.” Steve pouted.

“Yes, I know but you’ll thank me later. The rest of the cast is outside celebrating and if we don’t get out there, they will think we’ve been fucking and you may not care, but I do.” Danny looked at Steve with a serious expression that told the brunette that he wasn’t getting lucky.

“Fine, but when we get home…all bets are off.”

“Such a romantic…such an animal.”

“Yes, but I’m your animal.”

“Indeed you are.” Danny smiled and then pulled Steve into another kiss. “Ok, what do you say we get out there and then we can go home?”

“I like the sound of that…lead the way.”

Danny and Steve left his dressing room and joined the rest of the cast and crew to celebrate a successful first night of previews. They would dissect the show tomorrow and then work on tweaking any parts that might not have worked…but tonight was for celebrating. 

************* 

Danny woke up the next morning with a killer headache and then kicked himself for drinking so much at the cast party last night. Thankfully, his parents took the kids for a few days knowing that he’d be tied up with the first week of previews. Opening night was in less than a week and he was looking forward to having the kids and his parents attend. He also had some other special guests lined up but those would be a surprise. 

Danny turned over and looked at the man lying in bed next to him. Last night was the first time he and Steve had sex and the phrase mind blowing didn’t quite explain it fully. The way he and Steve connected was nothing he ever experienced before and was still having a hard time believing that it was real. 

“Good morning, Danno.” Steve smiled. 

“Morning.” 

“How long have you been awake?” 

“Just a few minutes. I need to get something for my head…it’s pounding.” Danny moved to get up but was pulled back down until he was wrapped in Steve’s arms. “Oh, so is this the way it’s going to be? You just pull me into your arms whenever you want?” Danny huffed.

“Yep, so get used to it.” Steve used a line from the show and had the goofiest smile on his face. 

“Well, you’re lucky I like you.” 

“Yes, I’m very lucky indeed.” Steve still couldn’t believe that Danny forgave him and that he was now lying naked in his bed. It had only been a few weeks but being with Danny felt right…like it was always meant to be. Steve laughed to himself thinking about how funny life can turn out.

“Steve, although I’m enjoying being wrapped in your arms, I really do need something for this headache. We still have a show tonight and I don’t want to perform with a migraine.” 

“Ok. Why don’t you let me get it and you just rest.” 

“Thanks, babe.” Danny smiled. 

“Anytime.” Steve went into Danny’s bathroom and then came back with a couple acetaminophen and a glass of water then handed it to the blond.

“Ok, get back into bed and let’s rest for a bit. Let these meds kick in.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” Steve slipped back under the covers and pulled Danny into his arms. Both men let out a contented sigh and fell asleep. 

**************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like, feel free to leave kudos or comments...they are always appreciated but not necessary. Cheers!


	6. Opening Night & Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's opening night and there are some surprises in store for Danny and Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break between chapters. I hope you enjoy the final part of this story. 
> 
> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

“Anytime.” Steve went into Danny’s bathroom and then came back with a couple acetaminophen and a glass of water then handed it to the blond. 

“Ok, get back into bed and let’s rest for a bit. Let these meds kick in.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” Steve slipped back under the covers and pulled Danny into his arms. Both men let out a contented sigh and fell asleep. 

************** 

The week of previews zipped by but Danny and Steve were happy with how things were going both with the show and their relationship. The best part was that Grace and Charlie were totally thrilled that their father was dating Steve. Oh yes, they were quite happy indeed. 

Steve spent almost every night at Danny’s place and the kids loved that he was there in the morning to share breakfast with them. However, the best part was the fact that Hirsch would drive them to school in the morning. As it turns out, one Gerard Hirsch was a natural with kids, which blew Steve’s mind. He came to learn that his driver often watched his sister’s kids when he wasn’t working. Having no kids of his own, he would often spoil his nieces and nephews, which now included Grace and Charlie along with his sister’s kids. Watching Hirsch with Grace and Charlie was a clear indication that Steve really didn’t know Hirsch as well as he should, which he would soon rectify. 

Now, Steve and Danny were sitting in his dressing room getting ready for opening night. The brunette sensed that his boyfriend was up to something but he didn’t know what it could be. Danny had been acting a bit off…almost shifty. When he’d asked him about it, Danny would just say that there wasn’t anything going on…but Steve didn’t quite know what to believe. As he sat and watched his boyfriend getting dressed for the first act, he must have been staring too long because Danny looked at him strangely. 

“What’s going on, babe? I can hear you thinking.”

“Nothing on my end but you’ve been kinda shifty all week. Care to share?”

“I’m really not sure what you’re talking about.” Danny lied and hoped he could put Steve off for just a little more time. 

“Ok, now I know something’s up. Did I do something to make you mad? Are you not happy with us?”

“Steve, everything is fine. You’re worrying over nothing.” Danny smiled but could tell Steve wasn’t buying what he was selling. Just then, someone knocked on the door. “Steve, would you mind getting the door?”

“Sure.” Steve huffed, walked over to the door, opened it, and almost fell over when he saw who was on the other side.

“Hey, bro!” 

“Mary? Is that really you?” Steve looked at his sister and was stunned that she was actually there. 

“Who else would it be you big doofus.” Mary laughed. “So, are you going to invite me in or what?”

“Oh, sorry, yeah…come in.” Steve stood to the side as Mary walked by.

“Geeze...what does a girl have to do to get a hug around here?” Mary looked at her brother who walked over and hugged the shorter McGarrett.

“It’s so good to see you. Where have you been? Why are you here? How did you know about the show?”

“Whoa, slow down. First, I need to say hello to this handsome man.” Mary looked at Danny and smiled. 

“Hey, Mary. It’s good to see you again.”

“Wait? See her again? What’s going on here?” Steve’s confusion was splashed across his face. 

“Well, your boyfriend apparently has some connections that know how to find people who don’t want to be found.” 

“Danny?” Steve looked at his boyfriend and wondered what connections Mary was referring to.” 

“What? I’m Italian…we know people and I’m leaving it at that.” Danny smiled and Steve figured out what he meant. 

“So, imagine my surprise when I got a visitor trying to find me. I thought I was in some kind of trouble but it just turned out to be Danny’s Uncle Vito.” Mary laughed. “Anyway, long story short, after Vito found me, Danny called and we met a week ago.”

“Babe? Are you ok?” Danny looked at Steve who was still processing that his sister and boyfriend met and that she was actually here. 

“Yeah, I’m ok. So, Danny found you and then…?”

“Then he told me who he was and then we talked about you and the show. He asked me to come to opening night, so here I am…and it was so worth it just to see the look on your face.”

“Well you were definitely the last person I expected to see on the other side of that door but I’m so glad you’re here. You need to tell me everything about where you’ve been and what you’ve been up to. I’ve missed you so much.” Steve looked at his sister with tears in his eyes. 

“I’ve missed you too big bro but I think we’ll have to wait to fully catch up until after the show.” 

“Mary’s right. We need to finish getting ready. Oh, Mary’s going to be sitting with my Ma and Pop along with Grace and Charlie.”

“Oh, ok.” Steve didn’t want to let his sister go yet but he knew they had a show to do. “Promise that you’re not going to disappear again.”

“I promise.” Mary smiled and then looked at Danny. “Thanks for finding me and telling me about the show. Steve’s lucky to have you.”

“Thanks…but I think we’re both lucky.” Danny grinned. 

Mary looked at her brother and smiled. “I’m glad you found someone who clearly loves you. I can tell he’s good for you.”

“Yeah, he is. What about you? Anyone special in your life?” Steve asked. 

“You could say that.” Mary smiled. 

“Oh? Who is he?”

“She...who is she...and that would be my daughter.” 

“What? You had a baby?”

“No, I adopted. Her name is Joan.” Mary said with a big smile on her face. 

“Wow! That’s great. Congratulations.” Steve pulled his sister into a hug. “Where is she? Can I meet her?”

“She’s staying with a friend while I’m here…she’s still too young to come to a show…and yes, you’ll get to meet her.” 

“That’s great. Danny, we have to arrange a time for us to have Mary and Joan over.”

“Agreed. We’ll make that happen.” Danny smiled. 

Mary looked at her brother but seemed to be sad about something. 

“Mare, are you ok?”

“Yeah, just thinking about Mom. I wish she was still here.” Mary took a deep breath. “I just hope I’m making her proud.”

“I’m sure you are.”

“Well, I’m doing my best. Obviously, I’m not using Dad as a role model.” Mary smirked at Steve and Danny. 

“Yeah, that wouldn’t be a good idea.” Steve replied sarcastically. “Speaking of Dad, does he know that you have a daughter?

“Nope and I plan to keep it that way. I don’t want him involved in my life.” 

“I hear ya. I haven’t told him about Danny but I’m sure his spies have filled him in by now. Not that I care.”

“Good, don’t let him back into your life.” Mary sighed, “Ok, I really should get to my seat. We’ll catch up after the show.” Mary hugged Steve one more time and then left Danny’s dressing room.

***********

Steve turned around after closing the door and looked at Danny…the man who pulled off this unexpected reunion with his sister. He was still in shock that Mary showed up and that it was Danny who arrange the entire meeting. 

“Steve, are you ok?” Danny looked at his boyfriend and didn’t know what was going on in his head.

“Yeah, I’m good. In fact, I’m great! I still can’t believe you found my sister and arranged for her to show up here tonight. You’re truly the best and I really don’t deserve you.”

“Steve, I knew you’ve been missing your sister and I had the means to find her and make this happen. I love you, and I’m glad I could reunite you and Mary.”

Steve looked at Danny with tears in his eyes and was amazed at how much love he felt for the man standing in front of him. “Thank you, Danny.” Steve pulled the blond into a tight hug and Danny ran his hands up and down his boyfriend’s back. They both stood there for what felt like hours when they heard a knock on the door and heard the stage manager yell that they had ten minutes. 

“Well, we better check ourselves and then get out there. We don’t want to be late on opening night.” Danny smiled.

“Yeah, we should probably get going.” Steve looked at Danny with a big smile on his face. “Thanks again. Now, let’s do this!”

Danny laughed and then they both made their way to the stage. 

**********

The audience was on their feet as the entire company took their final bows. Danny and Steve were standing out front as the cast began to sing and dance behind them. The two stars of the show joined in the celebration as the curtain started to come down. 

“Danny, that was amazing. Did you hear them cheering?”

“Yes, and I think we’re in for a long run. I hope you’re ready to see me every day for at least the next year or longer.”

Steve smiled and then pulled Danny into a kiss, as the few cast and crew members that were still on stage looked on and clapped. 

“Ah, it looks like our secret is out.” Danny smiled.

“Yes, it certainly does appear that way. Are you ok with people knowing?” 

“I’m more than ok with that, Babe.” Danny laughed and then pulled Steve into another kiss.

The kiss lasted for few minutes when the lights dimmed and the two men made their way back to Danny’s dressing room.

**********

Danny and Steve finished getting cleaned up when they heard knocking. 

“Steve, would you mind getting the door?” 

“Again with me getting the door. You know I’m not your doorman besides, this is your dressing room. Why am I always answering the door?”

“My knee is bothering me. You are aware that I have more dancing in the show than you, right?”

“So that’s how you’re gonna be, huh?” Steve laughed, got up, and opened the door and couldn’t believe who he saw standing on the other side. “Freddie?”

“Hey, Smooth Dog!” Freddie smiled. “What? No hug?” 

Steve stood frozen and didn’t know what to do. 

“Babe? Are you ok?” Danny was now standing next to his boyfriend and put his hand on his arm.

“Um, ah….yeah. Freddie? Is that really you?” 

“Who else would it be?” 

“I don’t understand. What are you doing here?” 

“You can thank Danny for making this happen.” Freddie reached out and shook Danny’s hand. 

“Danny?”

“Steve, why don’t you invite Freddie in so we can talk.” 

“Oh, sorry. Come in.” Steve moved aside as Freddie made his way into Danny’s dressing room. “So, Danno, care to explain?”

“Remember when you told me about growing up in Hawaii?” Steve nodded. “Well, I remember you talking about Freddie and how you don’t get to see him very much…so, I did some investigating and located him on social media. Then, I contacted him and now he’s here.”

“Imagine my surprise when I got Danny’s message. I couldn’t believe Smooth Dog finally found someone. I never thought you’d settle down.” 

“Ok, that’s the second time you called Steve “Smooth Dog”. What’s that about?” 

“Well Danny, I’ll let Steve explain that one.” Freddie deferred to Steve who had a strange look on his face. 

“Steve? Earth to Steve?” Danny nudged the brunette with his shoulder. 

“Oh, um, there’s really not much to it.” Steve tried to downplay the situation in hopes that Danny would let it drop. Of course, that wasn’t the case. 

“So? Are you going to tell me or is Freddie going to have to spill the details?”

“Ok, if you must know…”

“I must!” Danny replied. 

“So, when I was in high school I wasn’t very cool. Sure, I was a jock but I was also smart so I was caught somewhere in between the two. Anyway, the guys on the football team gave me a hard time because I had no game with girls or guys for that matter. They dared me to ask out one of the cheerleaders and because I didn’t want them to bust my balls if I didn’t, I went up to one of them and I might have said something like, “Hey, you’re pretty and I’m cute. Together we’d be Pretty Cute.”

“Oh my god! You did not say that. Please tell me you didn’t say that.” Danny laughed. 

“What? I thought it was pretty good…she did agree to go out with me after that…not that I followed though being gay and all.” Steve smiled. “Anyway, the guys all heard what I said and started calling me Smooth Dog in an ironic way and it just stuck for the rest of high school. It’s been so long I pretty much forgot about it until now.”

“You’re welcome, Smooth Dog.” Freddie laughed.

“Ok, ok…let’s talk about something else. Where are Kelly and the kids?” 

“They couldn’t get away so they’re still in Hawaii. So, you get me for the next five days.” 

“That’s great. We have so much to catch up on. Where are you staying?”

“He’s staying in the extra unit my family has in my building. It’s a studio but the family likes to keep it for visitors.” Danny shared. 

Steve smiled at his boyfriend and then turned to Freddie. “That’s great…this way you’ll be close by and we can see you during the day before we have to go to the show.”

“Yeah, when Danny offered I couldn’t pass up the free lodging. The flight here was expensive.”

“Let me reimburse you.” Steve offered.

“That’s not necessary, Steve.”

“I insist. I’ll use my father’s money…he’ll never miss it. Plus, he owes me after all the shit he’s put me through.” Steve said smugly. 

“Well, the reimburse away, brother.” Freddie smiled. 

“Freddie, we need to make an appearance at the cast party but Danny and I won’t be long. You can wait for us here or join us. Danny’s parents and kids will be there too so you can hang with them if you want.”

“Yeah, Ma, Pops, and Grace, Charlie, and Mary would be happy to keep you company.” Danny added.

“Thanks, guys. I think I’ll take you up on that offer.”

“Great! Then afterwards you’ll come home with us and we’ll catch up properly.” Steve smiled and pulled Freddie into another hug. “It’s fucking great to see you, man.” 

The two men hugged for a few more minutes before breaking apart. Steve looked at Danny and had the goofiest smile on his face. “Danny, I still can’t believe that you arranged for both Mary and Freddie to be here tonight. How did I get so lucky to have someone like you in my life?”

“Considering I couldn’t stand you for stealing my role all those years ago…I say we’re both lucky to have each other.” Danny winked. 

“Wait! Steve, you stole a role from Danny?” Freddie looked at his friend with an odd look on his face. 

“Ah, yeah…that’s a long story, which we will tell you all about after the party.” Steve laughed. 

“Something to look forward to.” Freddie smiled. 

“Ok, let’s hit this party so we can get home and catch up properly.” 

“You got it, Danno.” 

The three men exited Danny’s dressing room and made their way to the cast party. After arriving, Danny introduced Freddie to his parents, and his kids. Freddie already knew Mary and it was nice to get reacquainted after all these years. The small group chatted while Danny and Steve made the rounds. After about an hour, they said their goodbyes and made their way home.

Danny, Steve, and Freddie stayed up way too late talking and laughing. Steve still couldn’t believe his friend and sister were in New York and that Danny made it happen. This was truly an amazing opening night.

**********  
**Epilogue**

It’s been a year since opening night and Danny and Steve's relationship was stronger than ever. Mary and Joan spent a lot of time with her brother, Danny, and the kids and they'd grown into a nice extended family. Freddie, Kelly, and their kids had visited shortly after opening night and it was great to reconnect with his friend. Steve was the happiest he'd been since he mother died and he had Danny to thank for that happiness. They were even planning on going to Hawaii when they had a break from the show. Steve was looking forward to showing Danny the place where he grew up.

Speaking of the the show, it was a huge success. It didn’t hurt that Danny and Steve’s real life relationship was made public shortly after opening night last year. A lot of fans were curious to watch how Danny and Steve interacted on stage since they were boyfriends off stage too. Having their personal life in the spotlight was a bit much at times but they knew it could happen once word got out that they were a couple. So, they just accepted their situation and appreciated their fans interest in them and the show.

The final number was just about to end and Steve started to get nervous. He did his best to keep focused and knew he only had to get through the next few minutes. Then, he’d have is opening. The show ended and the crowd was on their feet. This was the part that would never get old. He loved the fact that he and Danny could bring so much joy to the audiences night after night. 

The curtain came down and the cast cleared the stage. They could hear the ongoing applause getting louder and louder. The curtain went back up and the cast started to fill the stage to the continued cheering. Danny and Steve ran out last and took their bows. However, instead of the band playing, the music stopped. Danny was confused since this was not part of their normal show closing. He looked around and saw Steve turn towards him, reach into his pocket and pull out a small box. Oh god! This was not happening. Before he knew it, Steve got down on one knee and opened the box. The audience went silent. 

“Danny, over the past year I’ve come to love you more than I thought would ever be possible. You’ve welcomed me into your heart and your family even though you really didn’t like me…” Laughter could be heard coming from some of the cast. “…but you have the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever met and because of you I’m a better man.” Steve smiled at Danny who had tears in his eyes. “Will you please accept my proposal and make me the happiest man on the planet?” Steve held out the ring and waited for Danny’s response. 

“Yes, you crazy man…I will marry you.” Danny held out his hand and Steve slid the ring on his finger as the audience cheered. Steve then stood up and the two men kissed. The closing number music started to play and the cast all clapped and started to sing. Danny and Steve pulled apart and joined the cast as the curtain started to come down. Danny couldn’t believe how much had changed in the last year and certainly never expected to be engaged to Steve McGarrett. However, life doesn’t always go as planned and damn was he grateful for that fact. He was in an incredibly successful show, his kids were happy and healthy, and he was in love with the most amazing man and he was looking forward to seeing what came next. Yes, life was good. Very good indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like, feel free to leave kudos or comments...they are always appreciated but not necessary. Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like, feel free to leave kudos or comments...they are always appreciated but not necessary. Cheers!


End file.
